Midnight Sun
by Muffim
Summary: A Tia Steph nos deixou sem a continuação de Midnight Sun, então, a Muffim endoidou de vez e resolveu fazer a continuação que Stephenie desistiu de escrever. Versão de Twilight por Edward Cullen. Contém Spoilers de Twilight e do rascunho de Midnight Sun.
1. 11: Complicações

**Disclaimer: Esta história não possui fins lucrativos e seus direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e possíveis associados de Meyer. Não pretendo roubar seus direitos de publicação de Midnight Sun, tratando-se apenas de minha visão dos fatos.**

_

* * *

__N/A: Bom, é isso gente. A Muffim pirou total, de vez. Eu realmente entrei de cabeça nesse projeto maluco, megalomaníaco, audacioso, e, acima de tudo, pretencioso, que me assaltou na noite da véspera de Natal. Eu quero fazer a continuação de Midnigt Sun, exatamente do ponto onde e Tia Steph parou. Portanto, eu aconselharia que, para ler essa fic, vocês leiam Twilight (Crepúsculo), New Moon (Lua Nova), Eclipse (Eclipse) e Breaking Dawn (Amanhecer), e os 12 capítulos incompletos de Midnight Sun (Sol da Meia-noite). _

_Se vocês não querem ler NM, Eclipse e BD, tudo bem. Em Midnight Sun (tanto o original da Stephenie, quando minha continuação) Tia Muffim jura que não vão haver spoilers de nada a não ser Twilight nessa fic. Se for acontecer, eu aviso com antecedênca, mas é improvável. _

_A fic começa logo que Tia Steph nos abandona. O trecho em itálico é um parte escrita em MS pela Steph. Em seguida, começa minha prepotência natalina! Esses capítulos são muito longos, o dobro do que eu estou acostumada, então acho que o próximo só semana que vem._

_Espero que gostem. Eu fiz com muito carinho. _

**Capítulo 12: Complicações**

_(...) Eu me sentia como se estivesse sempre correndo na direção de Bella, ou correndo para fugir dela, nunca ficando no lugar. Eu teria que encontrar uma maneira de manter meu chão, se nós fôssemos ter algum dia um pouco de paz._

Fui assaltado pelo velho pensamento de que eu não era adequado para ela. Alguém humano não precisaria ter resistido àquela eletricidade. Alguém humano nunca faria mal a ela.

A vontade avassaladora de retornar ao meu antigo eu, mais do que todas as coisas, voltou com a mesma intensidade. Eu quase podia sentir meu corpo vibrar com a vontade que o percorria. Mas eu sabia que não havia volta. A razão estava do meu lado.

_Se eu ao menos tivesse uma alma ainda,_ pensei amargo,_ talvez houvesse alguma barganha possível_. Era um sentimento contraditório, querer ser humano, mesmo sabendo que sem a imortalidade vampira nunca teria conhecido Bella.

A mera idéia de nunca ter sentido seu cheiro, de nunca ter tido a chance de mergulhar em seus olhos chocolate, de nunca ter sentido seu calor, me era tão dolorosa que por um momento afastou o desejo de humanidade.

Tentei sair daquela seqüência de pensamentos infelizes quando me aproximei de casa. Esme, assim como os outros, tinha o direito de um pouco de paz em relação a seu filho problemático; claro, porque um vampiro apaixonado por uma criatura tão frágil como Bella só podia ser definido como problemático.

Talvez devesse tocar um pouco, planejei enquanto manobrava o carro, antes de voltar ao meu posto na velha cadeira de balanço.

Não tive tempo suficiente de paz; Alice surgiu correndo na garagem, pensando com uma intensidade quase gritante. E eu havia conseguido superar aquelas visões tortuosas da hora do almoço há tão pouco tempo.

_Edward, fica mais claro a cada segundo! Quanto mais você se decide…_ ela não precisou continuar, pois eu havia entendido o recado quando ela pensou em sua visão. A diferença entre antes e agora era óbvia.

O arco-íris por seu rosto era mais nítido, eu poderia ver todas as cores com perfeição. O chocolate misterioso de seus olhos parecia quase real. A maciez de sua pele, seda sobre vidro, era quase tocável. Minha mão formigou brevemente.

Então Alice trocou a visão. A paisagem antes pacífica agora era o inferno conjurado dentro de minha própria mente. Bella em meus braços, branca…

A dor da visão foi tão forte, tão nítida dessa vez que as chaves em minha mão se transformaram em massa de modelar. Em algum canto longínquo de mim, agradeci por não estar perto de nada que pudesse ter um dano mais permanente.

Mas não era importante. Porque Bella era o que havia de mais importante em toda minha existência, passada ou futura, em todo o mundo. _Ela era o meu mundo_.

Mergulhado nas águas turbulentas da dor, eu vacilei. Talvez devesse acompanhá-la para Seattle, e só isso. Chamar Angela, talvez. Uma testemunha.

Meu vacilo tornou as visões de Alice confusas, pude ver o céu se misturando com a os bosques, o brilho colorido refletido em Bella se apagando… Então a outra visão, meu inferno, minha tortura, também se misturou, se tornou confusa.

Inspirei fundo, minimamente aliviado pela nova direção das visões. Foi um erro. O cheiro doce de Bella continuava presente no carro. A vontade de estar com ela, aquilo que ia se tornando instinto tão profundo quanto a sede, vibrou em mim. A necessidade de ouvir seu coração, de sentir seu calor… Aquilo superou a dor por outro momento.

E as visões voltaram a sua nitidez novamente. Poderia ser um filme, e eu não saberia a diferença. A pressão sobre meu peito intensificou-se, o ar me faltou. Eu estava enlouquecendo assim.

_Edward, você tem que se decidir! Eu não posso ver o futuro assim!_, Alice reclamou, aflita.

Não, ela nunca poderia sentir nem um pouco da dor que eu sentia agora. Ela não amava Bella da maneira que eu amava. Ninguém poderia.

Jogando a pequena esfera de metal no chão do carro, abri a porta e saí. Encarei Alice durante meio segundo. Eu queria que ela entendesse meu pedido mudo para parar com aquilo.

Queria que ela visse a dor nos meus olhos. Eu nunca poderia decidir com as visões de Alice ameaçando cair sobre mim, me afogar…

_Eu a amo, também. Lembre-se disso._

Então eu corri para longe, fugindo das visões daquele futuro que eu não sabia se podia evitar. Uma fração de segundo antes de pular o rio, pude ouvir a preocupação de Esme em seus pensamentos, a desaprovação de Emmet, a melancolia de Alice, a raiva de Rosalie, a indiferença de Jasper… como se ele soubesse mais do que Alice que não faria diferença; tudo acabaria do mesmo jeito.

Aquele pensamento causou outra onda forte de angústia. Eu me afoguei naquela agonia sem pensar. Eu deliberadamente me deixei sofrer, enquanto a floresta passava voando debaixo de meus pés. _Sofrer sem pensar parecia ser mais fácil que pensar._

Parei quando cheguei ao limite da floresta, quase em Seattle. Deixei meu corpo escorregar por uma árvore. E lá fiquei, sem forças para me mover.

Estava cansado. Exausto. Eu queria poder dormir, queria poder fechar os olhos e me entregar à magia de Orfeu. Queria poder tomar um calmante que fizesse diferença em meus nervos de aço.

Eu havia me levado para quase um colapso nervoso, percebi. Não sei se isso existe para vampiros, mas talvez eu fosse descobrir dentro de pouco se não acabasse com aquilo.

No início, era só eu, observando as pessoas se arriscarem em cordas bambas, mas sempre seguro dentro de meu coração gelado. Então, _ela_ chegou, e me jogou na corda sem que eu tivesse direito de voltar para minha segurança.

E a música começou, me levando a uma coreografia complicada. Mas era só eu, ainda. Era só eu, tentando mantê-la longe da corda, manter a todos em segurança. O balé me levara a exaustão. Eu não poderia continuar dançando sozinho sem cair. Não aquela coreografia.

_Ela_ chegou novamente e me segurou na corda. Mas a dança sempre era mais forte. Eu era obrigado a segurá-la quando ela precisasse de mim em sua própria coreografia, milhares de vezes mais simples que a minha, e ainda sim, perigosa para seu corpo de fada. Era obrigado a largá-la quando eu mais queria estar por perto, para que não caíssemos da corda.

E o tempo passou, em nosso complicado balé. Mas agora as duas coreografias estavam seguindo o mesmo ritmo. As duas coreografias se tornariam a mesma. E a minha predominaria, porque era a mais complexa, _a mais perigosa_.

Não havia aparato de segurança abaixo de nossa corda. Se eu caísse, não faria diferença, eu era pedra. Mas _ela _não poderia cair, não suportaria.

E eu estava empurrando-a para o vazio, a cada vez que a obrigava a seguir uma de minhas complicadas manobras. Eu era um monstro egoísta e insensível.

O Sol lentamente foi se pondo por entre as árvores. Mais por um movimento autômato do que por ter vontade de me mexer, subi numa copa e lá fiquei, olhando a aquarela de tons no céu.

Dali, pude ver Bella me encarando com seus profundos olhos, como uma projeção no céu, carregados da mais cega confiança, como em Port Angeles. Ela confiava em mim, antes de mim mesmo. Ela pularia da corda, se eu pedisse.

Pude sentir a angústia chegando, mas outro pensamento, mais forte, mais claro, rapidamente suprimiu o primeiro. _Eu seria digno daquela confiança_.

Se não podia ficar longe dela, seria digno de estar com ela. Seria digno de uma criatura tão boa, tão frágil. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Subitamente carregado daquela certeza, tive confiança também que Alice estava vendo o que eu via. Que minha tortura, aquela visão infernal, não existia mais.

Cheio de força renovada, me lancei na floresta de novo, me permitindo imaginar e planejar com prazer o dia na campina, as perguntas que faria amanhã…

Alice já me esperava em frente a nossa casa quando cheguei. Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

_Eu sabia que você ia fazer a coisa certa_.

- Ora, sua pequena tratante. Agora é fácil falar, não? – resmunguei, ainda com meu humor nas alturas. Ela riu sem o menor constrangimento.

Entramos na sala, onde parecia que me esperavam. Esme deu um largo sorriso; _Você parece feliz._

Jasper olhou para mim um tanto resignado. _Se é isso que você quer fazer_.

_Eu sempre achei que todo esse seu estudo ia fundir seu cérebro um dia_. Ri internamente da piada de Emmet. Havia deixado Rosalie para o fim.

Eu sabia que seria difícil ouvir o que quer que ela estivesse pensando sobre o assunto no momento. Com Carlisle no hospital, ela não tinha muitos limites. _Você vai colocar todos nós em problemas, com essa bobagem. Agora que vocês são públicos, vão desconfiar de você._

Ela não precisou terminar o raciocínio pra eu entender que ela tinha a mais profunda convicção que eu mataria Bella. Antes que eu terminasse de digerir a falta de confiança, Alice se adiantou.

- Droga, Rosalie! Você não pode pensar positivo uma vez só? Eu _conseguia_ ver tudo antes de você dizer isso!

E subiu fulminante para seu quarto. _Pequena, mas um furacão_, ouvi Emmet rir-se. Esme se encolheu ligeiramente. Odiava qualquer briga dentro da família. Jasper subiu as escadas, seguindo os passos de Alice.

- O que eu disse de errado? A realidade é essa, e Edward seria um idiota de pensar qualquer coisa que não fosse isso.

Eu realmente queria ter um ataque como o de Alice. Rosalie estava estragando toda minha confiança. _Não ouça o que ela diz, querido. Nós confiamos em você._ Esme me acalmou.

Bem, _quase_. – Você suportou aquela viagem com Emmet, Rose. – Eu sabia que esse não era exatamente um assunto que seria correto trazer à tona. Esme não gostou da menção, e eu não precisaria ler pensamentos para saber, pelo jeito que sua boca se torceu.

Nós parecíamos duas crianças brigando. Só que crianças não brigam pela _vida_ de outra criança.

Ela abriu a boca pra responder, e em seguida fechou. Mas já havia pensado na resposta; _Eu o amei desde o primeiro momento._

- Bom, então eu acho que se você pode, eu também posso.

_Mas eu nunca bebi o sangue de nenhum humano_.

Eu rosnei antes de perceber que o havia feito. Meus punhos se fecharam com uma força capaz de pulverizar rocha.

Então Alice surgiu novamente no topo das escadas, lívida de raiva, com Jasper logo atrás.

- Feliz, Rosalie? Agora nós temos dois caminhos de novo. Espero que você esteja bem feliz em fazer Edward, Bella e eu sofrermos – apesar de todo o esforço de Alice em bloquear as visões para me poupar, eu tinha as duas visões perfeitamente gravadas em minha memória.

Senti me afogar naquelas águas novamente, mas desta vez não me larguei à mercê da dor. Segurei-me ali onde estava. _Foco._

- Por favor, Alice, Rose não fez por mal, ela está apenas tentando proteger a família – Esme disse.

- Que jeito interessante de se fazer – ela revidou. Com sua habilidade, Jasper podia sentir o que realmente se passava, e logo senti seu efeito calmante. Mas não era assim que se resolveria o problema.

Eu teria que provar ser digno da confiança deles.

- Não, Jasper. Eu não preciso ficar aqui se minha presença incomoda tanto a proteção da família, não é, Rosalie? – acrescentei, sarcástico.

Antes que alguém pudesse me impedir, estava voando pela noite, em direção a meu esconderijo, meu abrigo do mundo. O quarto de Bella.

Eu me sentia estranhamente em casa em qualquer lugar que eu fosse que Bella estivesse. Do lado de fora, na copa de uma árvore, esperei até que ela fosse dormir. Ouvi os vagos pensamentos do Chefe Swan às vezes, verificando se tudo estava bem.

Então, ela estava dormindo, e eu pude ocupar meu lugar na velha cadeira. Humanos eram felizes por dormir. Eles podiam descansar a mente, sem ter que pensar.

Eu era obrigado a pensar. Não podia fugir de minha própria consciência. Setenta anos tentando enterrar minha época de rebeldia, muito esforço tentando acreditar que eu não seria capaz de matar Bella como já havia feito com outros, e Rose conseguira ruir tudo.

Bom, eu merecera, a partir do momento que falei sobre Emmet. E ela tinha razão, de qualquer modo.

- Hmm… Edward… - observei Bella mais atentamente. Ela não parecia estar numa de suas melhores noites. Muito irrequieta. Acordou várias vezes, mas logo voltava a dormir novamente.

Algumas vezes, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, senti a descarga de eletricidade que tinha nos envolvido, e vi Bella se arrepiar.

Pelas primeiras horas da manhã, me lembrei da canção de ninar, que havia composto. Avaliei o sono profundo de Charlie antes de arriscar cantarolar algumas notas. Bella, pela primeira vez na noite, dormiu serenamente.

Eu me iluminei de alegria.

Valeria a pena. Eu não podia ver como tudo se resolveria, mas não precisava. Valeria a pena, porque estar com Bella _sempre_ vale a pena, qualquer que seja a dificuldade que eu tenha de superar.

Observei o Sol nascer com uma sensação de _déjà vu_ da recente cena na floresta. Lancei um último olhar à Bella, enquanto refazia minha promessa de mais cedo. Não importa se ela continuaria me querendo depois de nosso encontro, eu _sempre_ seria merecedor dela.

O mais merecedor que um vampiro poderia ser de um anjo.

Ignorei estoicamente os pensamentos de meus irmãos e de meus pais. Foram menos de três minutos dentro da casa e eu já estava em meu Volvo. Às vezes a velocidade de minha espécie era uma benção.

O _timing_ fora perfeito. Não precisei esperar o Chefe Swan, já que cheguei segundos depois dele. Ouvi Bella descer as escadas e me perguntei por que ela confrontava seu azar e sua falta de coordenação assim, descendo uma escada aos pulos.

Meu bom humor voltou antes que ela chegasse à porta, quando imaginei que isso talvez fosse saudade… de mim.

- Bom dia – cumprimentei – Como está hoje? – depois de uma noite agitada como a de ontem, eu não tinha muita certeza se ela estaria bem. Não sei. Nunca me preocupei com as horas de sono diárias de alguém antes.

- Bem, obrigada – ela respondeu. Demorei uma fração de segundo a mais em seus lábios cheios, mas foi rápido demais para olhos humanos pegarem. Desviei o olhar para seus olhos e percebi olheiras. Bom, então ela realmente tinha dormido menos que o necessário.

- Parece cansada.

- Não consegui dormir – respondeu ela, balançando os cabelos. Seu perfume doce me atingiu com força, mas me obriguei a queimar. Era por uma boa causa. Sempre era.

- Nem eu – brinquei, ainda aproveitando meu bom humor. Ela riu. Parecia feliz, apesar de cansada. Assaltou-me o pensamento que talvez ela também estivesse feliz por nós estarmos juntos, mas bani tal idéia antes que ficasse muito prepotente. Ela poderia perfeitamente estar feliz por outra coisa. Eu não era seu mundo, apesar dela ser o meu.

- Acho que tem razão. Imagino que tenha dormido um pouco mais que você.

- Posso apostar que dormiu – _porque eu vigiei cada minuto do seu sono_, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Então o que fez na noite passada?

Eu ri. Era engraçado ver como eu havia acabado de responder a pergunta dela, antes que ela perguntasse. E, mais engraçado ainda, a minha resposta. Como se eu fosse dizer que sou obsessivo por seu sono.

- Sem chance. É meu dia de fazer perguntas.

- Ah, é verdade. O que quer saber? – ela enrugou a testa, como se descrente. Só não sei exatamente do quê.

O que ela estaria pensando? – Qual a sua cor preferida? – Sem querer, meu tom de voz havia saído sério demais. Mas ela não pareceu se importar, porque só revirou os olhos.

- Muda de um dia para o outro.

E eu imaginando que quando pudesse perguntar teria respostas decentes. Ela nunca poderia me dar uma resposta decente? De repente, me lembrei de Jessica, tentando obter respostas de Bella sobre Port Angeles. Senti quase uma fagulha de simpatia pela garota.

- Qual a sua cor preferida hoje? – Sério de novo. Eu não tinha como controlar a minha decepção com suas respostas. Ou a falta delas.

- Talvez marrom – bufei, levemente irritado. Ela não conseguia me responder nem sobre uma cor sem colocar um talvez? E, além de tudo, porque marrom? Era tão… sem graça. Eu preferia muito mais o azul daquela blusa.

- Marrom?

- Claro. Marrom é quente. Eu _sinto falta_ do marrom. Tudo o que deve ser marrom… Troncos de árvore, pedras, terra… Fica o tempo todo coberto por uma coisa verde e mole por aqui.

Fiquei fascinado por seu discurso. Parecia uma das primeiras respostas decentes que ela me dava em tanto tempo. Olhei seus olhos. Pude ver sua raiva de gatinho ali, revoltada com o verde de Forks.

Minha opinião sobre marrom mudara absolutamente depois daquilo. Marrom era a cor de seus olhos. Marrom era _quente_. Como ela.

- Tem razão. Marrom é quente.

De seus olhos, segui num trajeto irresistível até seu cabelo pousado sobre o ombro. Contive uma pequena careta de desgosto. Eu não gostava daquele suéter. Definia melhor as formas dela do que o outro suéter caramelo desastroso, mas a gola rulê não me deixava praticamente nenhum vislumbre de suas clavículas, se encontrando sob o pescoço. Minha mão formigou. Eu queria tanto tocá-la. Não poderia haver problema, poderia? Afinal, havia uma camada de lã sobre sua pele.

Não acho que ela tenha percebido todos os sentimentos que me ocorreram em um segundo, por mais perceptiva que fosse. Meio hesitante, com parte de mim mandando um aviso para não fazer aquilo, estendi a mão e retirei seu cabelo de seu ombro.

Bom, ela não me repeliu. Não deveria ter sido tão repulsivo, afinal, ter um vampiro tocando-a. Ouvi seu coração retumbar em seu peito... _uma reação à meu toque?_ Eu achava que gostava disso. Se não fosse repulsa ou medo, claro. Eu podia me permitir a esperança.

Mal me permitindo ficar contente por um momento, voltei meu olhar para o CD player do carro, e me lembrei de _seu_ CD player, na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Parecia muito mais interessante. Ainda perdido em reminiscências da noite passada, perguntei:

- Que música está no seu CD player agora?

Levando em conta seu gosto por Debussy, não esperava sua resposta. Mas ela sempre me surpreende. Dei um sorriso torto, pensando nisso, enquanto procurava uma cópia daquele CD.

- De Debussy a isso? – ela se ateve a apenas observar a capa, com o rosto inexpressivo, sem responder nada.

_Hoje seria minha revanche_, pensei divertido. Fiz todo tipo de pergunta que já tinha me ocorrido desde que a conheci – e que eu pudesse perguntar claro. Não iria perguntar "Bella, você estava tendo algum pesadelo noite passada? Achei você inquieta enquanto dormia."

Dei preferência a coisas banais. De seu dia-a-dia. E, por mais banais que fossem, eram fascinantes. Algumas poucas eu conseguia acertar. A maioria era uma surpresa. Algumas vezes ela pareceu se perguntar se aquilo era realmente necessário. Mas como Bella sempre me surpreende, não tenho certeza se estou certo em minhas hipóteses.

Algumas vezes ela corava. Mas não me impedia de continuar; pelo contrário, ela só parece ficar mais bonita quando o rubor sobe à sua face. E, além do mais, não havia muita coisa que me fizesse parar quando finalmente começava a ter umas poucas respostas para minhas perguntas.

Outras vezes, ela parecia achar que havia dito demais. Nessas vezes sempre me lembrava, com uma pontada dolorida no peito, de sua frase: "_Você_ _não_ _quer_ _ouvir_". Como quando me disse que sua pedra preferida agora era topázio, pela cor de meus olhos.

Aquela era uma das melhores declarações que ela já havia feito. Me deixei levar pela alegria, momentaneamente. Mas ela parecia muito envergonhada, ou com medo de minha reação - eu não saberia dizer - que preferi deixar estar, e lancei a próxima pergunta rapidamente.

Teria sido um dia bastante simples e agradável, mas nada entre nós dois poderia ser simples, concluí ressentido, ao me lembrar que em Biologia haveria um filme novamente. Eu deveria ser o único aluno em Forks que detestava a troca de uma aula normal por um filme.

Eu detestava aquela exibição porque, no escuro, a eletricidade entre nós dois – sempre presente, eu começava a perceber, mas em geral relegada a um canto longínquo da mente – se elevava a níveis quase insuportáveis.

Mesmo sem acreditar que fosse fazer alguma diferença, visto que no quarto e no carro estávamos muito mais separados um do outro, afastei minha cadeira o máximo que pude.

Irritado comigo mesmo, percebi a eletricidade correr entre nossos corpos. Meu desejo de tocá-la era tão intenso que era quase doloroso. Como em minha decisão de ignorá-la, o primeiro dia não era nem de longe o pior. A cada vez que essa eletricidade única se manifestava, o desejo de sentir sua pele novamente me tomava com a força de um maremoto.

Inventei todo tipo de desculpa para sentir a maciez de Bella. Um pequeno segundo. Era tudo que eu queria. Mas a razão estava do meu lado. Neguei a mim mesmo chegar mais perto dela. Neguei-me seu calor, mesmo que o desejo estivesse começando a se tornar tão forte que poderia ser comparado à sede que eu sentia.

Notei Bella rígida, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre a carteira. Dois sentimentos ambíguos me tomaram. Eu estava feliz que ela também _quisesse_ me tocar. Eu gostava de pensar que ela gostasse de mim, nem que fosse pouco comparado ao meu amor.

Mas me odiava verdadeiramente, quando imaginava que se esse sentimento fosse direcionado a alguém normal, humano, ela não precisaria estar tão rígida na cadeira, claramente desconfortável, até seus lábios apertados numa fina linha.

Lutando contra a eletricidade, me culpando pela posição de Bella e feliz como não deveria estar, aquela hora se passou anormalmente rápida. Quando a luz foi acesa, ouvi-a suspirar, como que aliviada.

Eu também estaria aliviado, se o sentimento que eu deveria tocá-la não continuasse ali. Eu me lembrava claramente da sensação de ontem. E, como havia previsto, quanto mais eu saciasse esse desejo, mais forte ele ficaria.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o ginásio, eu quase maluco enquanto imaginava se deveria ou não. Bella era meu vício, e qualquer erro me faria sucumbir a essa força maior que ela representava para mim.

Paramos na porta. Era a hora. Ou você suporta a tentação, ou joga tudo para o alto de uma vez só.

Não sei nem porque me dou ao trabalho de ter essas discussões mentais. No instante que observei seu rosto e caí dentro de seus olhos, toda a razão me abandonou e eu era apenas um viciado procurando por uma dose de Bella.

Com as costas de minha mão, pensando em cada milímetro de avanço com o máximo de cuidado, tratando meu tesouro frágil com toda a delicadeza, toquei sua têmpora – onde senti e vi o sangue pulsando fortemente por debaixo de sua pele.

Desci lentamente, aproveitando o calor que emanava de seu rosto ruborizado. Eu precisava parar. Soltá-la enquanto eu tinha controle sobre meus movimentos. Mas minha mão correspondia a ordens mais supremas do que minha razão. Correspondia ao meu vício.

Imaginei-me trazendo-a para mais perto de mim, seu delicado corpo contra minhas linhas de mármore. Fazendo a linha de seus lábios com meus dedos. Sentindo seus cabelos. Como ontem, minha mente foi tomada por diversas formas de tocá-la. Um turbilhão de idéias potencialmente felizes e tão potencialmente perigosas.

Hesitei, tomado pela emoção. Minha mão estava em seu queixo. Mais alguns milímetros, eu estaria tocando seus lábios.

Senti aquele novo tipo de desejo – que nada tinha a ver com seu sangue – percorrer cada parte de mim. Quase me assustei ao perceber o que estive para fazer.

Com uma ordem vigorosa, pus meu corpo a se mexer vigorosamente na direção oposta.

A parte mais difícil desse outro desejo era porque ele não era totalmente imoral. Não enquanto eu mantivesse essa parte de mim sob controle, não havia nada _realmente_ errado em pegar sua mão.

Era inocente, eu sabia disso. Mas a cada avanço que eu desse, outro avanço seria necessário. Como hoje. Tocar seu rosto durante um ou dois segundos já não era suficiente. E isso me levaria para a visão de Alice que tinha que evitar a todo custo.

Sem erros, eu havia dito. Nada poderia dar errado, porque na corda bamba qualquer deslize seria cair para o vazio.

Passei por Sra. Goff, respondi ao seu cumprimento em espanhol e me sentei ao lado de Emmet.

_Você ignorou muito bem todo mundo hoje._

Havia brincadeira em seu tom de voz. Emmet não estava irritado. Ele nunca estava irritado. Eu me sentia quase sensível demais perto dele.

- Eu não tenho muita opção até sábado. Depois, vão me deixar em paz.

_Você tem tanta certeza assim…?_

Fiquei carrancudo. – Tenho que ter. Não existe outra opção.

_Como um louco_. Ele riu. _Você pode ir embora._

Por muito, muito pouco, não soltei um rosnado baixo durante a aula de Espanhol. Com certeza, isso seria _tudo_ que eu preciso agora. Emmet percebeu minha fraqueza.

_Correção: como um psicótico. Foi só uma idéia._

- Que tal você ir passar umas férias nos Denali sem Rose?

Ele riu de novo. _Entendi aonde você quer chegar. Falando na fera, ela está quase arrancando o motor de seu Vanquish._

Eu dei de ombros. É claro que eu nunca daria de ombros à menção da possibilidade de destruírem o motor do meu carro mais querido. Mas se Emmet tiver plena confiança de que eu não ligo – e que enlouqueci de vez – vai contar uma história mais verossímil para Rosalie, que não vai dar mais importância a destruir algo que não tem mais valor pra mim.

Pelo menos, eu estou confiando nisso. Ela nunca destruiria um Vanquish sem dor no coração.

E, se tudo o mais falhar, a BMW dela sempre pode precisar de uns _ajustes_. _Você definitivamente perdeu a cabeça, Edward. É o seu Vanquish!_

- Eu compro outro. Mas eu esperei um século por ela, e só trocaria um dia com ela por um carro se eu fosse louco.

Ele rolou os olhos, se divertindo com meus aparentes delírios. _Eu tenho uma opinião diferente sobre sua sanidade mental, sabe. Desde quando você pode comprar um Aston Martin quando bem entende?_

- Desde quando eu posso achar uma Bella Swan quando bem entendo? – respondi, virando os olhos. Emmet, apesar de ainda me achar louco, entendeu o que eu disse. _É uma pena que tratamento de choque não funcione em vampiros._

Com essa eu tive que rir. O resto do período se passou como sempre. Eu totalmente alheio à Sra. Goff, ouvindo os pensamentos de todos ao redor de Bella, ocasionalmente trocando alguma palavra com Emmet.

Com a raquete nas costas, pelo menos, ela não conseguiu machucar ninguém. Só tropeçou uma vez nos próprios pés. Mas isso era o esperado.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu já estava em pé para sair. Sra. Goff achou uma falta de modos minha, mas não se importou. Como qualquer outro vício, a mera menção de que eu estava indo de encontro a Bella me fazia querer correr. Estar perto dela de novo.

Meu vício estava cada vez mais poderoso. Tomava conta cada vez mais.

Observei Bella sair do vestiário e um grande sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto. Antes que eu sequer pensasse em agir como um humano e sorrir de volta, um sorriso de resposta já estava em meu rosto.

Gostei de observar minha humanidade se intensificando cada vez mais. Então, recomecei com as perguntas, dessa vez mais pessoais.

Eu já havia estado em Phoenix – claro, não na luz do dia – e conhecia todas as coisas que Bella descrevia. Mas o som de sua voz, sua alegria ao falar da mãe, das árvores, do Vale da Morte, do mar, com o uso de gestos para explicar, tudo aquilo me hipnotizava e eu apenas disse que não conhecia nada, para mantê-la falando.

Bella me hipnotizava de uma maneira que acho que essa teria sido a chance perfeita de Emmet me atacar e eu nem perceber. Eu memorizava cada tênue vibração de sua voz, cada detalhe de sua vida que me era permitido conhecer, mantinha os olhos em seu rosto, atento a suas expressões.

_Eu me senti a sua presa, e não o caçador. _Um vampiro sendo caçado por um anjo. Nada mais justo.

Nem mais _irônico_.

Quando me desliguei de Bella um segundo, analisando isso, minha mente voltou à ativa e percebeu Charlie chegando em sua radiopatrulha. Quase quis não dizer nada, para que ele visse e Bella tivesse que explicar que iria _sozinha comigo_ para um passeio. Eu precisava de incentivos.

Mas seria uma traição, fazer isso com Bella. Eu não seria capaz.

- Terminou? – Bella me puxou novamente para o carro.

Eu quase ri. Se ela tivesse uma noção da quantidade de perguntas que eu tinha, não teria nem pensado em fazer tal pergunta.

- Nem cheguei perto… Mas seu pai vai chegar logo.

- Charlie! – ela ofegou, parecendo ser puxada à realidade com o mesmo choque que eu. – Que horas são?

Não precisei de relógio. Conhecia a sensação, e podia ver a aquarela alaranjada além das nuvens.

– É a hora do crepúsculo – falei, retrocedendo rapidamente até o mesmo horário, ontem. Minha promessa. _Eu estive a ponto de avisar Charlie só para ter um incentivo para não matá-la?_, pensei amargo. Deveria ter vergonha de mim mesmo. Eu havia feito uma promessa. Eu iria cumprir. Virei-me para Bella e a encontrei me encarando, os olhos grandes, curiosos. – É a hora mais segura para nós. A hora mais fácil. – meditei durante uma fração de segundo. Percebi que mais um dia da vida curta de Bella havia passado. – E também a mais triste, certa forma… O fim de outro dia, a volta da noite. A escuridão é tão previsível, não acha? – eu não sabia o que havia me levado a falar aquilo. A escuridão não pode ser previsível para alguém que não enxerga os próprios pés nem de dia. Sorri, ainda triste com mais um dia indo embora.

- Eu gosto da noite. Sem o escuro, nunca veríamos as estrelas. – ela enrugou a testa e prosseguiu – Não que a gente veja muitas por aqui.

Outra vez ela provocou em mim surpresa, fascinação e riso ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estava mais tão melancólico.

- Charlie vai chegar daqui a alguns minutos. Então, a não ser que queira dizer a ele que vai comigo no sábado… - ergui uma sobrancelha, questionando-a. Repreendi-me por estar duvidando de minha promessa. Mas eu tinha que dar opções a ela. Eu queria que ela pudesse sentir medo se quisesse.

Não queria que ela fosse, porque levaria parte de mim com ela. Mas queria que ela fosse, que tivesse uma vida humana normal. Que não precisasse estar mais sobre a corda. _Fique, Bella, fique. Fuja, Bella, fuja._

Eu deveria realmente precisar do tal tratamento de choque.

- Ah, não, obrigada – ela respondeu, pegando seus livros, meio desajeitada. Digo, mais do que o normal. – Então amanhã é minha vez?

Eu quase ri novamente, mas optei por uma expressão cômica de ultraje – Claro que não! Não lhe disse que não tinha acabado?

- O que mais pode haver? – _Eu te faço a mesma pergunta, Bella. O que mais pode haver na eternidade metódica de um vampiro?_

- Vai descobrir amanhã – estendi o braço para abrir sua porta, constatando alegremente a disritmia de seu coração. Se eu estivesse certo em minha teoria, isso era por minha proximidade.

Só por precaução, procurei pelo som da radiopatrulha, mas o que ouvi foi outro carro, e os pensamentos de um ancião quileute, que eu desconhecia.

- Nada bom – murmurei, com os dentes trincados. Ele nunca ia gostar de ver a filha do melhor amigo saindo com um vampiro. Eu podia ouvir seus questionamentos sobre meu carro.

- Que foi? – olhei para Bella rapidamente, antes de responder ranzinza.

- Outra complicação – abri sua porta num gesto rápido e me afastei. Quanto mais longe de Bella, menos iria irritar o ancião, Billy Black. – Charlie está chegando – avisei, para que ela saltasse do carro.

A frase teve efeito imediato e ela saiu rapidamente. Esperei mais um pouco. O quileute já vira minha pele branca, além de meu carro acima de qualquer padrão de Forks. Ele já sabia, mais intuitivamente do que qualquer coisa.

Apesar de frustrado por causar aquele problema desnecessário na vida de Bella, eu realmente queria ver Black contar isso para Charlie. Podia ouvir por seus pensamentos planejando como faria isso, e cancelando os planos, pela estima de Charlie à Carlisle.

Era bom ter um médico respeitável como pai. Antes que ele descesse do carro, arranquei o Volvo, os pneus cantando.

Quando já estava na estrada, me peguei pensando aonde iria. Queria ir para casa. Aquela vida quase nômade me cansara. Mas não queria exatamente outro confronto inútil com Rosalie.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Alice.

- Oi, Edward. – ela não esperou meu pedido, porque já estava um passo a frente. – Você _realmente_ quer enxotar Rosalie da própria casa?

- Se ela não puder controlar seu pessimismo irritante, sim. Mas não deixe Esme nem Carlisle saberem disso. Não quero que se preocupem à toa.

- Ela não vai ficar muito feliz, sabe. Eu posso ver ela quase assassinando seu Vanquish.

Eu ri. – Ela não vai fazer isso quando sabe que eu não me importo.

Alice não acreditou em uma palavra. – É, ótima manobra com o Emmet. Eu quase acreditei. Então, eu vou enxotar Rosalie de casa para você chegar? – eu podia sentir o prazer de Alice. Ela também não estava muito feliz.

- Mande-a comprar tecidos novos para aquele projeto de vocês.

- Certo! – Alice trinou, animada. – Te vejo dentro de dois minutos e três segundos!

Desliguei, imaginando que talvez Alice estivesse vendo o futuro novamente. Nada deixava Alice mais alegre do que poder ver o futuro claramente. E o contrário também era verdade.

Dois minutos depois eu estava na garagem, observando Rosalie sair em sua BMW. Ela fez um grande esforço para me ignorar, mas conseguiu. Três segundos depois, Alice saltou para dentro do cômodo.

- Oh, Edward, tudo vai dar tão certo! – ela estava tão animada que quase cantava as palavras. – E amanhã você vai me apresentar a Bella!

- Vou, é? – levantei uma sobrancelha, cético. – Você viu tudo dando certo?

Percebi sua hesitação. – Não exatamente. É mais para uma intuição de vidente do que uma visão propriamente dita.

Vi que as duas visões continuavam lá. Mas eu podia perceber a visão alegre levemente mais nítida que a outra, e aquilo me deu forças para não me afogar na angústia. Vi também Alice sendo apresentada a Bella. Essa visão não tinha discussão, era muito nítida.

- Só porque você fez o que eu pedi, Bella vai te conhecer amanhã.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e foi para a sala quase quicando de alegria. _A propósito, tenho a impressão que Rosalie percebeu que era uma desculpa pra ela sair de casa. Nós não precisávamos realmente de mais seda chinesa amarela._

Rolei os olhos. _Era a opção mais provável. O resto eu nem cogitaria._ Dei de ombros. _Pelo menos ela pareceu gostar da desculpa pra sair daqui. Talvez seu Vanquish vá sobreviver, afinal._ Eu ri.

– Vamos caçar amanhã?

- É, é melhor você caçar mesmo. Podemos faltar nas aulas depois do almoço e chegaremos a algum lugar longe o bastante para um carnívoro decente.

- Eu ouvi vocês planejando cabular aula? – Esme perguntou, como se nós já não tivéssemos feito o ensino médio mais de uma vez.

- É por uma boa causa – respondi. – Preciso caçar antes de ficar sozinho com Bella.

Foi a palavra mágica. Esme sorriu calorosamente. _Vai dar tudo certo, filho. Você merece ser feliz. Bella também. E eu não consigo imaginar pessoa melhor do que você._

Sorri também, em resposta.

- Edward vai me apresentar a Bella, sabiam? – Alice rapidamente passou dançando pela sala, espalhando a boa notícia. Jasper lhe deu um sorriso automático.

- Eu acho que vocês dois precisam daquele tratamento de choque – Emmet disse. Alice olhou pra ele, decidindo se ria ou não. Mas seu humor estava inabalável. Riu.

- O que exatamente eu vou vestir amanhã? Rosa, talvez, vá me fazer parecer alguém amável e… - Rolei os olhos.

- Alice, Bella não poderia se importar menos com o que uma pessoa veste. Simplesmente se vista como sempre. Já é bom o suficiente pra qualquer um.

Ela me encarou, incrédula. – Bella não é qualquer uma. E, acredite, eu já percebi pessoalmente como senso de moda dela é quase tão ruim quanto seu equilíbrio. Mas um pouco de convivência comigo vai alterar isso – ela me deu um sorriso confiante.

Eu não podia discutir. Eu adoraria ver Alice jogando fora aqueles suéteres que me tiravam as melhores visões. Ela percebeu que havia ganhado o jogo.

- Viu? Você vai adorar sua Bella num vestido de festa para o Baile. Só me deixe fazer o trabalho difícil – Eu ri.

- Bella nunca irá ao Baile. Ela tem horror à dança. - Um brilho um tanto medonho assumiu o olhar de Alice.

- Ela vai sim. – depois, sorriu novamente. – Afinal, ela já me ama também. Agora, me dê licença, porque eu preciso planejar o novo guarda roupa de Bella.

Eu me virei para meu piano. Tocar um pouco, deixar Esme feliz, e voltar para minha velha cadeira de balanço.

* * *

_N/A²: E aí, o que acharam? Merece reviews? Eu realmente não vou escrever um livro se não tiver reviews, amores!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	2. 12: Xeque Mate

**Capítulo 13: Xeque-Mate**

Bella ainda não desistira de desafiar sua pouca sorte, constatei, quando ela descia a escada pulando novamente.

Se eu tivesse o menor sinal de um escorregão, estaria lá no mesmo segundo. Eu era seu _vampiro guardião_. Logo, eu podia me permitir ficar alegre. Bella _queria_ me ver. Cada dia que passava era uma continuação - uma repetição - de seu _sim_.

Ela passou direto, sem se importar em trancar a porta - afinal, para que alguém precisaria de chaves em Forks? O maior perigo não se importaria com portas. - e quase correu até seu lado no carro.

Pulou no banco e se virou para mim. Gostei de ouvir as batidas de seu coração tão aceleradas. Sorri.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto as batidas se tornavam ainda mais aceleradas. Me forcei a não observar tanto assim seu lábio vermelho pela pressão.

- Dormiu bem? - Bella tivera uma noite de sono mais tranqüila e eu supus que ela dormira bem; mas queria uma confirmação de sua própria boca. Alguém que não dorme há mais de oito décadas não é tão indicado assim para analisar uma noite de sono.

- Bem. Como foi sua noite? - eu me divertia a cada vez que ela me perguntava sobre minha noite, sem ter a miníma idéia do que eu estava fazendo. Porém, ainda não era hora dela saber quão baixo eu havia descido, invadindo seu quarto todas as noites.

- Posso perguntar o que você fez? - eu ri internamente.

- Não - sorri, para não deixar a negativa tão dura. - Ainda é a _minha_ vez.

De algum jeito, quanto mais Bella falava, mais interessante era. Com minha habilidade de leitura de mentes, há muito a mente humana não me interessa em nada. Em oitenta anos, eu já havia ouvido mais do que o necessário para saber que nada mais me espantaria.

Eu estava eternamente entediado com quase tudo. Mas Bella era tudo, menos entediante. Seus pensamentos eram sempre uma surpresa.

Perguntei sobre sua mãe, ouvindo-a discorrer sobre a mãe como se fosse uma filha. Perguntei outros familiares; ela só conheceu uma avó. Perguntei sobre suas amigas e, enquanto ouvi sobre as poucas que ocupavam o cargo, minha curiosidade se estendeu para seus possíveis namorados.

Eu suportara Mike Newton e seus pensamentos sujos, não? Saber que Bella tivera filas de namorados - era só observar o comportamento dos garotos em Forks - não poderia ser tão doloroso e irritante, poderia?

Ainda estava aprendendo sobre o sentimento forte que o ciúme pode ser. Afinal, em minha determinação de evitar o futuro, apenas o ciúme, que eu julgava tão banal, foi capaz de me fazer fraquejar.

Perguntei, já me preparando para um momento de grande auto-controle, mas, absurdamente, Bella nunca tivera um namorado. Aquilo me surpreendeu mais que todo o resto do diálogo. Me lembrei de todos os convites que ela negou. Bom, era possível que fosse um padrão antigo.

O que me colocou numa série de pensamentos mais severos, recordando que ela me dera um sim. E que eu era, entre todos os outros, o menos indicado. O único que ela deveria ter dito não.

- Então nunca conheceu alguém que quisesse?

Ela hesitou. - Não em Phoenix.

Gostei da resposta tanto quanto não gostei. Bella era um sentimento eternamente antagônico para mim. Eu podia me alegrar com sua resposta, mas eu não devia. Era sempre assim.

Eu nunca conseguia me decidir se gostava ou não.

Perdido em pensamentos, ouvi Alice me chamando: _Edward, espero que não tenha esquecido a caçada._ Ela fez uma pausa. _E nem que vai me apresentar hoje._

Eu ergui um polegar debaixo da mesa.

Apesar de minha memória não ser capaz de esquecer nada, Bella também me recordava desse aspecto da humanidade. Perdido em reflexões sobre tudo aquilo, eu podia facilmente me esquecer de todo o resto do mundo.

Lembrei-me que ela deveria voltar para casa sozinha. Desse pensamento eu _definitivamente_ não gostava. Bella sozinha no volante era quase _pedir_ uma catástrofe.

Mas eu não tinha escolha. Era por um bem maior, claro. Eu tinha que caçar.

- Eu deveria deixar você dirigir hoje.

Ela levantou os olhos de seu _bagel_. - Por quê?

- Vou sair com Alice depois do almoço. - _Por favor, não me peça detalhes_, implorei mentalmente.

- Ah - em seus olhos, li a decepção clara como cristal e, além, surpresa. Não havia um momento que ela fizesse algo que eu só gostasse ou só não gostasse. Essa decepção não fugia à regra. - Está tudo bem, não é uma caminhada tão longa.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, impaciente. De onde ela imaginara que eu a deixaria andar esses quilômetros sozinha e a pé?

- Não vou deixar você ir a pé para casa. Vamos lá pegar sua picape e deixar aqui para você.

- Não trouxe a chave - ela suspirou. A decepção estava ali, gritante, em seus olhos chocolate. Ela obviamente pensara que eu a levaria de volta. Eu também estava decepcionado... Ou talvez a palavra correta fosse contrariado. - Não me importo mesmo de ir andando.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu já estava indo contra todos meus instintos deixando-a sozinha, não a deixaria sozinha e sem condução.

- Seu carro estará aqui e a chave estará na ignição... A não ser que tenha medo que alguém possa roubar - eu ri. Chefe Swan provavelmente nunca havia tido uma ocorrência de roubo de carro em todos esses anos.

- Tudo bem. - ela disse, obviamente achando impossível. Havia desafio em sua voz. Eu também acharia impossível encontrar uma chave no bolso de uma calça jeans dentro de uma pilha de roupa suja se Alice não tivesse visto isso. Sorri como um jogador de pôquer - muito embora eu não jogue cartas há muito tempo, podendo ler as mentes de meus adversários.

- E aí, onde vocês vão?

Eu reprimi uma careta. Se tratando de Bella, era querer demais que ela não pedisse pelos detalhes que eu estava relutante em dar.

- Caçar - respondi simplesmente. Ela já havia entendido, mas parte de mim ainda queria que ela fugisse enquanto não fosse tarde demais. - Se vou ficar sozinho com você amanhã, preciso tomar todas as precauções - eu quis que ela entendesse o perigo. Quis que ela pudesse se colocar à salvo de todo o perigo - à salvo de mim. Quis que ela tivesse _escolhas_. Supliquei por sua razão, por mais que me doesse. - Sabe que pode cancelar a hora que quiser.

Ela desviou o olhar. Hesitou.

Vampiros têm uma consciência diferente do tempo. Podemos passar dias como em um segundo. E podemos sentir segundos se passarem tão longos quanto dias.

Foi o caso daquele pequeno momento. Todo o futuro, estava naquela resposta. As duas visões. Eu queria com uma intensidade dolorosa o seu sim; tanto quanto seu não. Eu estava dividido pela dor. Rachado.

- Não. - ela sussurrou, me olhando novamente. Depois, pude ver toda sua determinação em seus olhos, e ela ergueu a voz. - Não posso.

Continuei dividido, rachado entre a dor de um lado e a euforia de outro. O conflito dentro de mim era selvagem e eu não consegui replicar. Eu sabia desde o começo que ela não cancelaria. Eu não podia prever muita coisa em relação à ela, mas seu talento para ir em direção à morte eu sabia prever.

_Não_, disse com ferocidade à mim mesmo. _Bella não está caminhando para a morte_.

- Talvez tenha razão. - Me assustei momentaneamente com meu reflexo. Meus olhos negros eram um lembrete terrível daquele primeiro dia em Biologia.

Ela cortou meu pensamento. - A que horas vejo você amanhã? - ela parecia deprimida. Tentei compreender o motivo, mas estava além de mim, como na maioria das vezes.

Eu agradeci pela mudança de assunto ao ver minha expressão suavizada em seus olhos. - Isso depende... É sábado, não quer dormir mais um pouco? - eu continuava dando opções.

- Não - e ela continuava negando suas opções rápido demais. Eu reprimi um sorriso, interpretando sua resposta como um prelúdio de sua ansiedade para me ver novamente.

- A mesma hora de sempre, então - com uma pontada de esperança que eu definitivamente não deveria sentir, perguntei: - Charlie estará em casa?

- Não, amanhã ele vai pescar - ela respondeu absurdamente feliz. Aquilo me incomodou. Por que Bella não podia entender o perigo, uma vez que fosse?

Pensei em um modo de esclarecer o perigo. Ela estaria sozinha com o vampiro que sentia o maior apelo _possível_ por seu sangue. Será que era pedir muito um pouco de razão? Eu estava fazendo a maior loucura de todo um século de existência, e só queria uma pequena ajuda, um pequeno incentivo!

E, simultaneamente, queria que ela nunca tivesse que saber de todo o perigo. Um anjo não deveria ser corrompido pela maldade de um demônio.

Optei por um meio termo nas entrelinhas da frase. - E se você não voltar para casa, o que ele vai pensar? - _Isso você pode entender, não? O perigo de não voltar parece bem assustador._

- Não faço a menor idéia. - Ela respondeu friamente. Parecia irritada com a minha raiva. - Ele sabe que vou lavar roupa. Talvez pense que eu caí na máquina de lavar.

Meu semblante se tornou sombrio. Não era engraçado. Não era sequer _normal_ o jeito que ela discutia o perigo. Ela ficou séria também, como eu; o gatinho que pensa que é tigre. Aquilo amenizou minha irritação.

Mas eu não quebraria o silêncio. Esperei por ela. - E sua noite de caça? - perguntou como quem discute sobre o clima; como se todos os conhecidos dela tivessem que cabular aula para caçar. Sua naturalidade me tirou da linha de pensamento anterior.

- Qualquer coisa que encontrarmos no parque. Não vamos muito longe.

- Por que vai com Alice? - começei a achar que ela é incapaz de deixar um detalhe passar. Como se estivesse procurando pelos piores.

E como eu responderia isso? _"Alice é a única que acha que você volta viva"_?

- Alice é mais... favorável - franzi a testa. Favorável não seria a palavra certa. A única louca que também acredita é algo mais próximo da realidade.

- E os outros? São o que? - ela perguntou em voz baixa, como se pedindo permissão para perguntar.

Definitivamente procurando pelos piores detalhes.

- Incrédulos, principalmente - ou talvez eles sejam os únicos que ainda raciocinam corretamente.

Ela se virou minimamente, observando meus irmãos. Eu queria tanto perguntar o que ela estava pensando. Me controlei, e quando estive a ponto de perguntar, ela se voltou para mim.

- Eles não gostam de mim - pensando em tudo que ela poderia ter concluído, eu deveria até estar feliz por esssa conclusão inocente.

- Não é isso - para tentar ser honesto, excluí Rosalie de meus pensamentos. - Eles não entendem porque não posso deixar você sozinha - essa era praticamente toda a verdade. Toda a verdade que ela podia saber por enquanto.

Ela me respondeu com uma careta. - Nem eu, aliás.

Eu sacudi a cabeça devagar, observando o teto do refeitório, enquanto pensava. Como explicar aquele sentimento, aquela necessidade de protegê-la que nascera em mim no instante que cruzei com seus olhos? Como explicar quão importante ela era para mim? Ela não conseguia enxergar toda sua importância, o quão única e maravilhosa ela era, como eu era fascinado por seu mais breve movimento?

_Você deixaria um tesouro abandonado aos ladrões? _

Fitei seus olhos. - Eu lhe disse... Você não se vê com tanta clareza. Não é como mais ninguém que eu conheça. Você me fascina.

Ela me fitou de volta. Havia algo em sua expressão... Sorri quando detectei sua incredulidade.

- Com minhas vantagens - toquei minha testa furtivamente -, tenho uma apreensão da natureza humana maior do que a média. As pessoas são previsíveis. Mas você... Nunca faz o que eu espero. Sempre me pega de surpresa.

_Talvez nem sempre seja uma surpresa muito agradável_, _mas sempre uma surpresa_.

Ela voltou-se para meus irmãos novamente. Quis pedir para que ela olhasse para mim. Gostaria de saber o que ela estava pensando, mas sem seus olhos, eu não conseguia nem chegar perto. Continuei meu pequeno discurso.

- Essa parte é bem fácil de explicar. Mas tem mais... E não é tão fácil de colocar em palavras... - tentei organizar meus pensamentos. Eu me sentia estranhamente excitado podendo dizer em voz alta parte do que eu sentia para ela. Eu não achava que estava na hora de esclarecer totalmente minha obsessão. Mas ela podia ter uma idéia, alguma base...

Fui tirado bruscamente de minha linha de pensamentos e interrompi minha fala. Rosalie estava encarando Bella, os olhos escuros - um óbvio sinal de raiva até para Bella, que, entretanto, não quebrava o contato, como que hipnotizada.

- Pare! - sibilei tão rápido e tão baixo que ouvidos humanos nunca entenderiam.

_Eu estava apenas gravando o rosto de quem vai causar nossa perdição._ Rilhei os dentes, me controlando para não responder. Mas quando Bella se voltou para mim toda minha atenção foi sugada para o medo gravado nas linhas de seu rosto.

Tanto tempo querendo que ela sentisse medo... e, agora, eu apenas queria que ela não sentisse mais. Que ela soubesse que enquanto eu estivesse aqui, estaria segura. Que eu seria sempre seu guardião.

Contraditório? Com certeza.

- Desculpe por isso - como explicar o comportamento de Rosalie sem causar mais medo ainda? Sem dor? - Ela só está preocupada - cada palavra me doía como uma apunhalada. Eu queria tanto poder dizer que ela estava segura. _Que_ _eu era seguro_. - Não é perigoso só para mim se, depois de passar tanto tempo com você tão publicamente...

Eu desviei o olhar para os veios no padrão artificial da mesa. Eu não conseguia. Quis tanto que Bella soubesse do perigo... e, agora, quando estava prestes a fazê-la entender tudo aquilo, era demais para mim. Eu não suportaria ver o medo _de mim_ gravado em seu rosto. Eu não ia conseguir dizer _aquilo_ em voz alta.

- Se?

- Se isto terminar... mal - com uma última apunhalada de dor, escondi meu rosto nas mãos. Eu era covarde. Não podia ver seu rosto. Queria que ela simplesmente se levantasse e fosse embora. _Por favor, não estenda ainda mais essa dor._

Esperei por sua cadeira arranhando o linóleo do chão. Eu podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de uma lebre do lado de fora do refeitório, quase fora dos terrenos da escola. Mas Bella continuava em seu mesmo padrão de respiração e batimentos. Nada fora alterado. Ela levantou sua mão, como se fosse me tocar. Me permiti a esperança. Mas sua mão caiu em meio ao trajeto. Eu era por demais repulsivo.

- E agora tem que ir embora? - sua voz tremeu levemente, mas seu esforço para parecer normal estava ali. _Bella não iria embora?_

Senti um calor reconfortante, morno, se espalhar por mim. Eu podia continuar frio como gelo, mas o calor da esperança queimou dentro de mim.

Ergui meus olhos, hesitante. - Sim - procurei por sinais de medo. Ansiedade. Bella estava impassível. Mas havia a angústia. Uma angústia com causas que eu meramente poderia conjecturar.

_Precisamos ir._ Ouvi Alice me chamando _Ou talvez você simplesmente não possa perder as elevadas instruções do Sr. Banner. Eu não me colocaria entre seus estudos tão dedicados, sabe._

Eu ouvi a ironia na voz dela, ao se lembrar de uma _curiosa_ visão de Bella e eu no escuro da sala, ontem. Meu humor se elevou novamente e eu sorri.

Tudo isso se passara em pouco mais de um segundo.

- Provavelmente é melhor. Ainda teremos que suportar quinze minutos de um filme miserável na aula de Biologia... - inspirei seu perfume doce lentamente, antecipando o adeus. Queimou como no primeiro dia e minha boca se encheu de veneno. - Não acho que possa agüentar mais. - a frase tinha um sentido duplo, mas apenas para mim. E era bom que continuasse assim.

Então, Alice estava ali. Bella se assustou. _Ops. Acho que você distrai ela demais. Eu até andei devagar._

- Alice.

- Edward - ela se deu ao trabalho de responder apenas pela presença de Bella. _Vamos, me apresente! _

- Alice, Bella... Bella, Alice - eu gesticulei indicando cada uma, respectivamente, mas sem mover meu rosto um mílimetro, o sorriso ainda preso ao meu rosto, encantado com a naturalidade de Bella. Encantado com a ausência do medo nas linhas de seu rosto.

- Oi, Bella. Que bom _finalmente_ conhecer você - instintivamente quebrei o contato com o rosto de Bella e meu sorriso esmaeceu. Lancei um olhar sombrio, como aviso para Alice. _Ela não tem como concluir tanto assim por cinco palavras. Relaxe._

_Você diz isso porque não a conhece_, quis responder. O segundo maior talento natural de Bella era adivinhar o que não devia saber com poucas palavras. O primeiro era, obviamente, o perigo.

- Oi, Alice - estava tímida. Procurei por curiosidade, ou por um lampejo de entendimento que me fascinava e assustava ao mesmo tempo. Mas só havia o rubor natural - e tão lindo - cobrindo seu rosto. Para a sorte de Alice - e minha também -, ela não percebera a profundidade da frase.

- Está pronto? - _Ou precisa se despedir à sós_?, ela continuou, solícita; sem ironia. Alice podia me entender.

- Quase. Encontro você no carro - ela não questionou.E saiu, sem mais uma palavra, satisfeita de finalmente ter falado com sua futura amiga; Bella a observou ir embora, com uma expressão estranha no rosto que eu não defini. A pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas estava lá, indicando algo que eu não sabia.

Frustante.

Então ela se voltou para mim. - Devo dizer "divirtam-se" ou este é o sentimento errado? - gostei de seu esforço para tratar aquela parte de minha monstruosidade de modo tão normal.

- Não, "divirtam-se" é tão bom quanto qualquer coisa. - _Embora se aplique mais à maneira de Emmet levar as coisas._ Sorri.

- Então, divirtam-se. - Seu esforço era patente. E, apesar de não me enganar, o sorriso continuou ali.

- Vou tentar. - _Como eu poderia me divertir longe de você? Preocupado com você?_ Era uma impossibilidade. - E você procure ficar sã e salva, por favor.

Ouvi a zombaria em sua voz. - Sã e salva em Forks... Mas que desafio.

Bella poderia ser muito observadora sobre todos a sua volta, mas não tinha a miníma consciência de si mesma. Ela não podia entender quão _frágil_ era?

- Para você é mesmo um desafio - vi-a pronta para replicar. Rilhei os dentes. - Prometa.

- Prometo ficar sã e salva - ela recitou, o tédio em sua voz. Ela não tinha idéia de todos os perigos que a envolviam. - Vou lavar roupa hoje à noite... Deve ser muito perigoso. - Para Bella? Eu não duvidava muito.

- Não caia - zombei, mesmo que esse fosse um aviso real. Não caia, não se adoeça, dirija com cuidado, alimente-se bem, use um casaco, olhe para os dois lados da rua, mantenha a porta trancada, não pule os degraus da escada... Eu parecia a mãe de alguém.

- Farei o máximo - gostei da sinceridade em sua voz; me convenceu. Levantei-me, e ela me seguiu. - A gente se vê amanhã - disse, mais como se fosse um lamento do que uma constatação. Suspirou.

Essa emoção, essa saudade antecipada, isso eu podia entender. Mais do que ela, talvez. - Parece muito tempo para você, não é?

Ela concordou, uma sombra de sua raiva afetuosa em seus olhos. - Estarei lá de manhã - prometi. É, agora não havia volta. Eu estava seguindo o caminho que fora decidido antes de mim.

Eu fitei Bella e, antes que me desse conta, _aquela _fome estava ali. Seu sangue ainda me chamava, mas sua pele e seu calor também. Um toque fugaz. Uma lembrança da maciez de Bella contra o mármore frio. Eu me controlara das duas últimas vezes, não?

Afinal, não poderia haver erro maior do que o que eu cometeria amanhã.

Estendi o braço, ainda hesitante, até a maçã esquerda de seu rosto. Pelo mais breve dos instantes, fui um viciado contente. Observei aquele lindo rosado sob minha mão. Então, minha mente se inundou de novas possibilidades, de novas proximidades e eu soube que era meu limite. Com uma ordem vigorosa ao meu corpo rebelde, saí do refeitorio.

Eu quis correr para longe, mas não podia. Passei por Srta. Cope e entreguei uma autorização de Carlisle para ir embora mais cedo - na realidade, algo que eu havia feito durante a segunda aula. Ela estava tão concentrada em se convencer que eu era _jovem demais_ que mau se importou em conferir a autenticidade do papel.

Alice estava cantando no carro. Me sentei no banco do motorista, e ela leu minha expressão. _Ela vai ficar bem. Eu posso ver isso_.

- É só que... me deixa nervoso... Bella é tão frágil.

_Edward, por favor, confie um pouco nas minhas visões. _Ela me mostrou sábado de manhã, Bella me encontrando, sem nenhum dano adicional. Nós em sua picape...

- Pare - eu não queria ver a continuação daquelas visões; aquela encruzilhada.

Ela me deu um meio sorriso de desculpas. _Pelo menos _nessa_ visão, por favor, acredite. Bella vai estar afobada demais com sua ausência para ter alguma idéia letal._

Foi minha vez de sorrir. _Ops. Eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria ter dito isso. É bom que isso fique só entre nós._ Eu sorri mais ainda, e ela se deu por satisfeita, colocando a música nas alturas novamente.

Pouco depois, chegamos à casa de Bella. Descemos do carro. Eu me adiantei e abri a porta da casa que - como sempre - estava destrancada. _No bolso do jeans_, ela me relembrou, quase sombriamente.

Enquanto eu passava pela cozinha, em direção à lavanderia, Alice subiu as escadas. Não tive trabalho nenhum para achar as chaves. Um segundo depois, estávamos na sala. Ela percebeu a pergunta em meus olhos. _Apenas curiosidade pelo quarto dela. O guarda-roupa pra ser mais exata. _Eu vi a cômoda de Bella e o ultraje de Alice com isso. _Você vive lá, não? Daqui a pouco a própria Bella vai perceber seu cheiro._

Minha boca se retorceu num sorriso enviesado. Eu não estava certo se achava isso engraçado ou não. Segui para a picape, deixando o Volvo para Alice.

Dirigir aquela velha picape era um martírio. O rugido do motor deixaria um leão da montanha envergonhado, e eu tinha a impressão que _andando_ - e não correndo - eu conseguiria ser mais rápido; quando tentei passar dos noventa por hora _alguma coisa _se soltou sob o capô e fui obrigado a voltar aos oitenta.

E, dentro desse museu ambulante, havia o cheiro de Bella. Tão forte que era quase como se ela também estivesse ali. Era bom que minha pele gelada não precise de aquecedor. Eu não sabia se suportaria continuar naquela direção com o aquecedor ligado. Sem contar o motor, que gritaria sob a tortura.

Meu consolo foi quando - finalmente - cheguei ao estacionamento da escola. Enquanto estacionava o monstro, ouvi atentamente os pensamentos do Sr. Banner. _Vamos, olhe para ela. Olhe para ela. Olhe para ela. Olhe para... _Como que atendendo aos meus pedidos, o professor observou, repreendedor e ressentido, meu lugar vazio. Ele não se conformava com minha educação avançada. Em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Bella, que tinha o olhar fixo na janela; ela estava totalmente dispersa - _sonhando de olhos abertos_. Ele se irritou em ser ignorado, mas deixou passar, voltando-se para o quadro-negro.

Não gostei da desatenção de Bella. Se, atenta, ela conseguia tropeçar nos próprios pés, o que aconteceria se estivesse tão desconcentrada? Abri o porta-luvas, procurando por papel e caneta. Ela precisava ser lembrada que tinha prometido se cuidar.

_Tome cuidado._

Eu queria dizer mais, mas achei que Bella se irritaria com minha superproteção. Afinal, ela era _independente_ _e forte_. Eu ri sozinho da idéia. Deixando a chave na ignição, como prometido, saí do carro. Alice me esperava no banco do passageiro, estacionado do lado de fora da escola, enquanto rabiscava furiosamente num papel o novo guarda-roupas de Bella.

Eu rolei os olhos enquanto me sentava e fechava a porta. - Você sinceramente acha que vai convencê-la forrar a parede do quarto dela com um armário desse tamanho?

Ela fez uma careta. _Eu não tenho culpa se ela usa só uma cômoda! Se eu pudesse, teria desmaiado, quando vi aquele desastre!_

Sorri. - Se iluda, então - ela me ignorou e continuou a desenhar um guarda-roupas com arabescos que fariam a corte de Luís XV gritar de inveja.

Foi um alívio quando saí da cidade e pude chegar aos duzentos por hora. _Aquilo_ era dirigir. Uma pena chegarmos tão rápido à nossa casa.

Pulei fora do carro. Ansioso para ir logo e, assim, poder voltar logo. Uma criança na véspera de Natal seria mais controlada, imagino.

- Vamos? - _Hum... me dê um minuto. Não quero sujar esse vestido. Eu gosto dele._

- E de qual você _não_ gosta? - ela riu enquanto entrava na sala. Eu esperei, recostado no Volvo, os braços cruzados, os olhos fechados.

_É muito bonito o que você está fazendo_, disse Carlisle, enquanto se dirigia para seu carro. Eu assenti, sem concordar totalmente. Egoísta e mesquinho eram palavras que definiam melhor. _Sabe, quando eu quis ser médico, não houve ninguém que concordasse comigo. Eles só diziam que eu mataria todos os possíveis pacientes. _Eu assenti novamente; conhecia a história. _Só quero que para você seja diferente. Que haja alguém para dizer que você está certo em acreditar. Que vai dar certo. _Seu tom se tornou mais caloroso_. Eu acredito que você pode, meu filho._

Eu abri os olhos e o fitei. - Obrigado, pai. - _É bom que alguém acredite em mim, mesmo que eu não mereça,_ completei. Ele sorriu e se deu por satisfeito, dirigindo para fora da garagem.

Então Alice chegou. _Vamos? _Então, estávamos correndo... Alice cantarolava, o que me deu uma relativa paz. Nos embrenhamos no coração do parque e eu parei. Ela também.

_Podemos avançar mais. Dá tempo._

- Eu acho que aqui está bom. - _Bella está bem. Só mais um pouco. Você no máximo vai perder cinco minutos do sono dela_.

Ela não tinha noção de como aquilo era muito tempo para mim. Continuei em silêncio, a resposta muda em meu rosto.

_Edward, por favor! Mais alguns quilômetros e será uma caçada decente! _Lancei-lhe um olhar que era obviamente uma negativa. _Você foi caçar em Great Rocks com Emmet! Eu não!_

- Não. _Isso é tão injusto! Olhe só todos esses herbívoros! Ew!_

Eu ri. - Você sabe que parece uma criança mimada que não quer comer brócolis, não? - ela fez um biquinho e cruzou os braços. _Eu posso ir sem você, sabia?_

- Mas você não quer ir.

_Você é tão mandão!_ Com essa eu tive que rir alto. _O quê?_

- Bella. Ela já me disse essa frase exatamente assim. - Ponderei. - Embora, na vez dela, ela tivesse mais razão.

Eu havia ganho a disputa. Alice estava excessivamente feliz com minha informação extra sobre como as duas podiam ser parecidas. _Ok, vamos procurar esses herbívoros._ Ela imitou um arrepio antes de começarmos a caçada.

* * *

Bella dormira de um jeito profundo naquela noite que não era normal. Me deixara preocupado. Nem uma palavra. Quase sem se mexer. A sensação de queimação vinha junto com certo alívio; apesar de quieta demais, viva.

Naquela noite, eu me obriguei a respirar fundo continuamente. Me obriguei a queimar da maneira mais completa e profunda que já havia tentado. Em determinado ponto, era como se eu estivesse respirando _o próprio fogo_. Eu podia sentir até meus pulmões acompanharem o queimar. Podia sentir meu estômago se revirar.

Entretanto, após um ou dois pares de horas, veio a _satisfação_ em queimar. A sensação terrível ainda era a mesma, minha boca continuava seca e nadando em veneno, mas era _satisfatório_. Tolerável. Dentro de um raciocínio que eu desconhecia, era como se eu gostasse de queimar.

Porque, se eu sentisse além dos meus instintos, o perfume que Bella exalava era o mais sublime que existia. Se eu pudesse aproveitá-lo puro, ignorando minha faceta de monstro, viria a _satisfação_.

Me concentrei em tentar isso durante o restante da noite. O sol chegou rápido demais, levando embora minhas últimas horas dentro de hesitação. Eu me sentia um condenado, a quem um plano de fuga mortal é oferecido. Ele pode morrer tentando fugir ou simplesmente enfrentar a morte de cabeça erguida.

Era a hora de decidir, meditei, com um último suspiro. Pulei sua janela e corri para casa. Eu precisava decidir. Eu podia fugir, abandoná-la. Iria viver uma vida à parte, uma sombra daquilo que eu já fui. Ou poderia me lançar na loucura de cabeça erguida, involuntariamente esperando pelo pior, mas querendo o melhor.

Entrei em casa. Registrei vagamente Emmet e Jasper jogando seu xadrez especial, Rosalie em frente à TV, Esme compartilhando com Carlisle seus novos projetos, Alice olhando o nada no topo da escada.

Todos aparentando uma calma que não existia. _Edward_! _Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!_

Eu a encarei, repentinamente ansioso. Ela parecia animada. _Não sei desde quando está assim. Eu estou monitorando cada minuto do dia de Bella, você sabe. Mas eu peguei o costume de não pensar naquela encruzilhada. Então, agora há pouco..._ Rolei os olhos, quase tremendo de ansiedade. _Voilà_! Então vi Bella e eu na campina, claro e óbvio como o sol que nasce à leste. E vi também eu estacionando a picape na casa de Bella, escuro. O dia havia passado e ela estava viva...!

Certas emoções não podem ser traduzidas em palavras. Essa foi uma delas. Durante tantos dias, houve uma corda em meu pescoço a cada vez que eu pensava no dia de hoje. Então, haviam retirado aquela corda.

Eu não mataria meu anjo, pensei, aliviado e feliz. Durou pouco. Uma Bella com braços marmóreos e olhos cor de sangue me encarava. Ela sempre continuaria sendo _meu_ anjo, mas daquele modo seria só meu.

Perdi a fala, enquanto um conflito de emoções com a força de uma explosão me devastava por dentro. Eu tinha certeza que alguém humano não suportaria a força de todos aqueles sentimentos.

Meus olhos captaram uma rainha de Emmet comer um bispo de Jasper. Era isso que eu estava fazendo, não? Jogando com o destino. Eu estava jogando e torcendo para que ganhasse. Só que havia mais do que peças inanimadas sob minha responsabilidade.

Então, sem a rainha, o rei estava desprotegido. Jasper avançou e deu xeque-mate no rei. Aquilo me causou mais uma forma inesperada de dor, que eu não soube identificar a causa.

Fiquei parado ali, observando. A rainha abandonara o pobre rei à própria sorte, e assim pôde ganhar o mundo. Sem ela, o rei não era nada. Não podia mais ir longe. Então, ele sucumbiu.

Mas, se estivessem juntos, ela continuaria na mediocridade de continuar parada, defendendo o rei. Eles estariam vivos. E o rei estaria feliz.

Entretanto, a rainha iria querer estar longe. Conquistando o mundo. Mas o rei a prendia ali. A culpa era _dele_. Ele a prendeu à sua própria realidade insossa.

_Edward, querido...?_ A voz de Esme me puxou de volta à realidade brutalmente. Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo fiquei parado, apenas observando as peças do xadrez.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa...? _Eu neguei, e me lembrando de dar ares de realidade à mentira, sorri. Mas mães não se enganam tão fácil. Seu coração se encheu de ternura.

Então, ela estava ali. Me abraçando. _Oh, querido, vai dar certo. Eu posso sentir. Alice também. Vai dar certo._

- Eu sei que vai - _Esse é exatamente o problema. Daria certo só para mim dentro de meu egoísmo. _Minha voz saiu rouca, como se eu não a usasse há muito tempo. Então ela me soltou e deu um sorriso caloroso.

Subi sem falar mais nada. Todos estavam sendo especialmente cuidadosos com seus pensamentos, especialmente Rosalie que precisava de grande dose de esforço para se concentrar unicamente na tela da televisão.

Alice já havia deixado uma roupa cuidadosamente escolhida para mim, sobre o sofá em meu quarto. Eu estava longe, visualizando continuamente o rei caído.

Passei pela sala novamente. Todos continuavam imersos em suas próprias atividades. Estava prestes a sair, quando Emmet não agüentou.

- E aí, quer que a gente te espere para o jantar? - Forçado, eu sorri. Tentei não ver um segundo significado na frase aparentemente inocente.

- Não... Talvez eu não volte hoje. - _Talvez eu nunca mais volte_, acrescentei amargo, me lembrando do rei sem sua rainha. Sorri brevemente para todos. Eu não precisava ser Jasper para sentir a tensão no ar.

Ignorando o comentário malicioso - e mudo - de Emmet em réplica à minha declaração de não voltar hoje. Eu, absolutamente, já tinha muito o que pensar. Mas ele não parou. _Hum, só a título de informação..._ Emmet me mostrou a rodada de apostas que acontecera entre eles. Ele, Rosalie, Jasper apostando contra Alice e sua visão. Não havia razão. Eu traria Bella de volta para casa. Mas será que continuar com isso era correto?

Com um sorriso tão forçado quanto sombrio, respondi. - Vocês todos vão perder. Não tem lógica apostar contra Alice. Eu tentei e não deu certo.

Ainda pude ouvir a fachada de calma caindo, antes de estar correndo na floresta. Por entre as árvores eu chegaria à casa dela mais rápido do que de carro. Mesmo assim, qualquer segundo sozinho e em relativa paz fazia latejar a dor dentro de mim. A imagem do rei caído e sua rainha ao longe, se intensificava com o passar do tempo. Latejava em sincronia com a dor.

Parei na orla da floresta, ouvindo. Charlie já havia saído. Bella estava na cozinha. Tomando o café. Com meia atenção, ouvi a louça se entrechocar-se na pia. A outra metade da atenção estava no rei. Aquele rei negro, que sem sua rainha, caíra.

Ouvi Bella subir as escadas, escovar os dentes. A ouvi descer as escadas - dessa vez mais calma. Antes que ela terminasse, eu estava em sua porta. Bati levemente duas vezes. O silêncio era tal que eu sabia que ela ouviria.

As batidas de seu coração se tornaram tão aceleradas que me perguntei se aquilo era normal. E, a pior pergunta, seria medo ou ansiedade?

Bella estava com medo de mim? Por mais que eu quisesse que ela tivesse noção do perigo que eu representava, a idéia que ela estivesse com medo de mim, que me repudiasse era uma das sensações mais dolorosas que eu experimentara.

Seu coração continuava frenético, sua respiração irregular. Como que numa brincadeira maldosa com minha ansiedade - e meu receio - de ver seu rosto, Bella não conseguiu abrir a porta na primeira tentativa.

A tentação de quebrar a fechadura - ou derrubar a porta - era grande, mas consegui me controlar. Enfim, ela se livrou da tranca problemática.

E lá estava ela. Seus profundos olhos chocalate encontraram os meus e minhas respostas estavam claras como cristal ali. Não era medo, era saudade.

Sorri, aliviado. Bella não tinha medo de mim. Minha loucura poderia durar mais algum tempo.

Então, quando o efeito hipnótico de seus olhos me soltou durante um segundo, observei suas roupas. Reprimi uma careta ao reconhecer o velho suéter desfavorecedor. Me peguei pensando se seria descer baixo _demais_ se eu simplesmente sumisse com ele. _É claro que seria_, me reprimi.

Além disso, recordei, eu certamente não precisava que suas roupas me dessem mais ainda com o que me preocupar nesse dia.

Então, a imagem das roupas que eu mesmo estava vestindo, sobre o sofá preto, voltou, e eu sorri. Nós estávamos combinando. O jeans azul, a camisa branca sob o suéter caramelo.

- Bom dia - continuei rindo, imaginando que esta seria uma pequena brincadeira de Alice e me sentindo fervorosamente grato.

- Qual o problema? - ela perguntou, enquanto olhava para suas roupas. Como se eu fosse capaz de rir dela.

- Nós combinamos - eu ri novamente, e ela me acompanhou. Depois, Bella trancou a porta - como ela nunca fazia, notei, sem encontrar razão nenhuma para isso. Me recostei ao lado do passageiro, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para chegarmos ao destino. Bella provavelmente dirigiria aos cinqüenta por hora. Reprimi um gemido.

Ela leu minha expressão tortura. - Nós temos um acordo - me lembrou, como se eu fosse dar para trás. Se eu não tinha desistido com tantas outras razões, a direção dela não me faria dar para trás. - Para onde? - ela me perguntou, enquanto eu subia no meu lado de passageiro. Eu detestava não estar no volante, e tudo ficava ainda mais insuportável se a motorista dirigisse quase parando.

Ainda mais com a sorte de Bella. - Coloque o cinto... Eu já estou nervoso.

Ela me fitou duramente enquanto seguia minhas instruções. - Para onde? - repetiu com um suspiro.

Eu precisei tomar um pouco mais de coragem. - Pegue a um-zero-um norte. - Bella era incrivelmente concentrada dirigindo. A ruguinha entre suas sobrancelhas retornara, seus olhos estreitos, como se a estrada a desafiasse.

Eu não duvidava, mas não quis olhar a estrada, porque era muito entristecedor poder contar cada ramo da grama que nascia no acostamento. Observei-a, sentindo minha garganta queimar com seu cheiro que se tornava mais forte com o passar dos minutos. Tentei me concentrar em seu perfume encantador, e não em minha sede, como havia tentado antes.

Arrisquei um olhar para a frente, esperançoso de ver que estávamos fora da cidade. Eu estava certo em não olhar; ainda me encontrava em Forks.

- Você pretende deixar Forks antes do anoitecer?

- Esta picape é velha o bastante para ser o carro do seu avô... Tenha respeito - ela replicou, uma irritação leve tangendo sua voz; continuava amável.

Como se visse tudo atráves de um filtro de terror, durante toda a viagem, enquanto eu olhava Bella podia ver uma sombra vermelha em seus olhos, a dureza de mármore em sua pele macia.

Eu queimava com _satisfação_ novamente. Como se meu tempo queimando fosse escasso. E, se por um momento, eu fechasse os olhos, veria o rei.

Foi um alívio deixarmos a cidade. O zumbido dentro de minha mente se tornara mais fraco, e estávamos cada vez mais perto. Mais perto de um ponto decisivo em nossas vidas.

Eu prenderia minha rainha? - Vire à direita na um-um-zero - ensinei, observando sua expressão concentrada em um desafio mudo à estrada, enquanto virava. - Agora vamos seguir até o final do asfalto - _Se você vencer a briga com ele, claro._

- E o que tem lá, no final do asfalto? - detectei algo além da curiosidade em sua voz, mas não identifiquei.

- Uma trilha.

- Vamos andar? - Ah, sim. Ela estava com medo de _andar._ Passar o dia sozinha com um vampiro sedento do sangue dela não era nada, mas _andar_ pela floresta a deixava em pânico.

- O problema é esse?

- Não - ela não me convencera. Quem me dera que minha única preocupação fosse a incapacidade motora de Bella.

- Não se preocupe, são só uns oito quilômetros e não vamos correr - ela não me respondeu. Eu podia imaginar que estava contabilizando futuras quedas e arranhões. Como se eu fosse deixar uma _árvore_ machucá-la! Pelo menos _isso_ eu podia garantir. Esperei que ela respondesse, imaginando quão melhor era que ela não soubesse que, apesar de haver a trilha, não íamos pegá-la.

Mas ela continuou sem falar nada. Me deixava louco. - No que está pensando?

- Só me perguntando aonde vamos.

- É um lugar aonde gosto de ir quando o tempo está bom - nós encaramos as nuvens finas no céu, que iam se dissipando com o avançar da manhã. Bella soltou um sorrisinho involuntário, provavelmente, ao perceber o sol.

- Charlie disse que hoje faria calor - tentei não me animar demais. Mas talvez Bella tivesse percebido o perigo, finalmente, e dito à seu pai sobre nosso encontro...

- E você disse a Charlie que íamos sair?

- Não - eu tinha razão em não me animar demais. Vasculhei em minha mente, procurando por alguém que pudesse saber que nós estaríamos juntos.

- Mas Jessica acha que vamos juntos a Seattle?

- Não, eu disse a ela que você cancelou... O que é verdade.

Eu não me lembrava de mais ninguém. - Ninguém sabe que você está comigo? - _Por favor. Tenha contado para alguém_.

- Isso depende... - _Finalmente_. - Imagino que Alice saiba.

Não. Eu nem deveria ter perguntado. Bella, obviamente, iria deixar tudo mais fácil para sua falta de sorte.

- Isso é muito útil, Bella - ela ignorou minha irritação. - Está tão deprimida com Forks que ficou suicida?

- Você disse que podia causar problemas a você... que nós estejamos juntos publicamente - a raiva incendiou dentro de mim. Eu _nunca_ deveria ter deixado isso escapar, conhecendo Bella, ela faria algo assim.

- Então você estava preocupada com os problemas que podia causar _a mim_... se_ você _não voltasse para _sua_ casa? - ela assentiu, sem me encarar.

- Absurda demais - murmurei, mais para mim do que para ela.

E eu desatento demais. Como eu não percebera que ela se preocuparia comigo e _nunca_ com ela? Quantas vezes ela se preocupava consigo mesma?

O restante da viagem foi em silêncio. Bella não me olhou uma vez sequer. Eu encarei a estrada, irritado. E, mesmo que estivesse furioso com a sua falta de bom senso, com a maneira que sua mente processava tudo que eu dizia ao contrário, eu me sentia sujo. Porque, enquanto ela se preocupava com todos os mínimos detalhes que me envolviam, se arriscava por mim, eu agia como aquele rei.

Eu estava prendendo Bella cada vez mais a um destino que ela não merecia. Ela nunca me acusaria disso, mas a visão de sua pele dura e fria, de seus olhos vermelhos já me acusava o suficiente. Eu encarei minhas mãos. Eu já me odiava por estar cometendo esse ato de egoísmo premeditado. Eu não poderia ser salvo nem pela ignorância.

Bella me odiaria um dia? Me abandonaria para conquistar suas próprias fronteiras? Me deixaria sem remorsos - e com razão -, entregue à uma sombra do que já fui? Eu não quis pensar numa resposta para aquilo.

Vencendo a disputa com a estrada, ela estacionou cuidadosamente a picape no acostamento - não perfeitamente, mas era razoável. Pulou para fora sem me olhar, e bateu a porta. Eu me livrei do suéter, que havia se tornado _mais um_ acessório totalmente dispensável.

Saltei e vi, pelo canto de olho, Bella encarando a trilha como se fosse um novo desafio. Observei que ela havia retirado o suéter também. Vestia uma blusa leve, branca, sem mangas e levemente transparente - provavelmente só para meus olhos. Era demais para mim. Reunindo muito auto-controle, me forcei a olhar para a floresta.

Eu queria me causar algum tipo de dor. Ela estava lá, tão _pura_, e eu tão imundo, tendo que me controlar para não aproveitar de meus sentidos aguçados - e não seria a primeira vez, levando em conta todas as vezes que escalei sua janela - para olhá-la. Existia alguma forma de eu me tornar _menos merecedor_?

- Por aqui - disse, entrando na floresta.

Ela não se mexeu. - A trilha? - novamente, o pânico em sua voz. Pelo menos dessa vez eu podia reconhecer e saber a causa.

- Eu disse que havia uma trilha no final da estrada, e não que íamos pegá-la - eu reprimi uma risada, querendo me virar para ver seu rosto, mas sem saber se seria demais para mim.

- Não tem trilha? - o desespero era quase palpável em sua voz.

- Não vou deixar você se perder - eu desisti de não olhá-la. Me virei, sorrindo de seu medo bobo. Ela não me olhou, encarando meu tórax com uma expressão que não era o pânico que eu esperava... Dor?

A dor dela me atingiu como uma flecha que chega em seu alvo. Eu a havia magoado? _De novo_? Ela não mais me quereria por perto?

- Quer ir para casa? - sua expressão continuava de dor. Só podia ser isto. Me preparei para deixá-la ir, embora não haja preparo possível para uma dor dessa proporção.

- Não - alívio inundou cada pequena parte de mim, enquanto ela avançava até minha direita.

Embora eu ainda não soubesse o que havia causado seu sofrimento. - Qual é o problema?

- Não sou boa andarilha. Terá que ter muita paciência.

- Posso ser paciente... Se me esforçar muito - eu sorri, tentando encorajá-la. Que andar não era seu forte eu já sabia. E ela também. Essa não poderia ser a causa de sua tristeza.

Ela sorriu também, mas não era natural. Havia alguma coisa... A dor poderia ser um reflexo de seu medo? _Bella estava com medo de mim_?

A idéia latejou dentro de mim. - Vou levar você para casa - queria que ela acreditasse em mim. Queria que ela não sofresse.

- Se quiser que eu atravesse os oito quilômetros pela selva antes do pôr-do-sol, é melhor começar a andar - ela respondeu, após alguns segundos em silêncio. A dor continuava lá. E raiva, agora.

Eu contemplei seus olhos, buscando as respostas que ela não queria me dar. Não havia nada ali, a não ser o que eu já sabia. Frustrado, comecei a caminhada.

Fui na frente, abrindo caminho. Tirei as samambaias, o musgo, procurei por insetos peçonhentos que pudessem machucá-la e furtivamente eliminei o perigo. Bella não sofreria um arranhão, se eu pudesse evitar.

Seguindo esse pensamento, quando ela deveria pular árvores caídas ou andar sobre pedras não muito estáveis eu tive uma desculpa perfeita para tocar o calor de sua pele, erguendo-a pelo cotovelo. Com prazer eu ouvia seu coração martelar na caixa toráxica, e sua respiração ofegar. Eu _tentava_ sorrir furtivamente nessas ocasiões, mas fui pego no flagra duas vezes.

Eu quase queria mais árvores caídas e pedras no caminho. Exigia um pouco de controle meu, não desviar para esses terrenos difíceis.

Me incomodava não ouvir sua voz. Era como se algo estivesse faltando, mas Bella parecia nervosa demais com raízes traiçoeiras e pedras para falar. Além disso, aquela tristeza que ela se recusava em me dizer a causa continuava gravada em seus olhos. Algumas vezes, tentei começar uma conversa, soltando uma pergunta nova que eu ainda não havia feito. Em mais de uma dessas ocasiões, ela quase tropeçou. Só me restava supor que ela precisava de total atenção no que fazia, e que andar, não cair e falar era demais.

Calei-me, então. Aquilo fazia com que só me restassem meus próprios pensamentos. O rei parecia latejar em minha cabeça com mais força a cada minuto, como se cada tentativa de negá-lo só o fizesse mais forte.

Eu olhava Bella, tão quieta, e nunca houve tanta frustração em não ouvir seus pensamentos. Ela estaria com medo? Ela estaria fazendo isso só para não me magoar? Sua mente funcionava em planos e de maneiras tão complexas, reversas e absurdas que eu não sabia o que pensar. Bella seria capaz de se sujeitar a todo esse perigo apenas para não ferir um coração que já não bate? Eu não duvidava totalmente.

E sabia que, se fosse assim, um dia, ela sairia em busca de um novo destino e deixaria seu rei caído. Não, nunca por maldade. Só se livrando daquela prisão que o rei egoísta criara.

Seu silêncio me levaria a loucura. Foi com alívio que vi os primeiros raios de sol da clareira. Estávamos chegando. É claro que chegar significava todo um novo tipo de complicações. Mas pelo menos aquela caminhada silenciosa acabaria.

Eu não sabia se agüentaria mais. - Ainda não chegamos? - ela brincou. Eu senti aquela agonia silenciosa dentro de mim ir embora. A tristeza sem nome de Bella havia ido embora.

Sorri. - Quase. Está vendo aquela claridade ali?

Ela olhou para onde eu apontava, e mordeu o lábio. - Hmmm, deveria ver? - eu sorri zombeteiro.

- Talvez seja cedo demais para os _seus_ olhos.

- Hora de ir ao oftalmologista - ela respondeu baixinho. Eu sorri mais. Bella _parecia_ alegre, agora. Não havia mais aquela tristeza em seus olhos.

Eu soube quando ela enxergou o sol também porque fui deixado para trás, meramente seguindo-a, enquanto ela caminhava quase correndo - imagino que o restante de bom senso a impediu.

Bella ergueu a última folha de samambaia que a impedia de entrar naquele refúgio de paz e então eu fui totalmente esquecido. Observei-a admirar as flores do campo, o céu, o sol... tudo, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Eu poderia ter passado dias assim, só admirando sua beleza, a felicidade que resplandecia dela. Poderia, se ela não tivesse se lembrado de mim.

Minha rainha avançou um passo e ordenou que seu mais fiel súdito saísse das sombras apenas com um gesto delicado.

O medo me tomou. Ela teria horror de mim no sol. Era minha faceta mais anormal. Mais inumana, que ela iria ver. Eu era uma pedra animada, afinal. Ela me abandonaria, correndo, aos gritos.

Eu era repulsivo demais. Eu era um monstro, não? Em todas as culturas, em todas as lendas, durante milênios, humanos nos julgaram monstros. Demônios. Espíritos maléficos. _Essa_ _é a verdade._

Ela não. Em sua inocência de anjo, não havia maldade. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Eu não poderia macular sua pureza.

Eu merecia ser abandonado ali, para toda a eternidade. Ela merecia continuar fazendo seu caminho, sem minha prisão. Bella merecia tudo de bom. E eu não era bom.

Minha rainha avançou mais um passo, sorriu em sua inocência e me chamou com mais um gesto delicado. Eu pedi tempo com um gesto. A imagem do rei caído e sua rainha longe me tomou de novo.

Então um detalhe que eu havia deixado passar, algo que eu não havia pensado antes, concentrado na dor do rei. _Se o rei cair, acaba para a rainha também. Não há nada depois do rei para a rainha._

Respirei fundo sem me importar em queimar, e dei um passo em direção ao sol, pensando que talvez, só talvez, eu não pudesse mais cair sem levar minha rainha junto.

* * *

_N/A: Voilà! *-* Onze páginas. Tenho a sincera impressão que nunca escrevi capítulos tão gigantes em toda minha vida. Eu sei, eu estou atrasada. Mas juro que não foi minha culpa. Eu escrevo duas fics que são água e vinho (Uma é de Twi, a outra de HP. Uma é drama, a outra comédia. Uma segue... enfim). Até terça, eu estava escrevendo a outra. Então, quando eu postei lá, tentei digitar essa. Mas não dá. Eu tenho que esperar um dia entre uma e outra, senão as histórias se misturam. Sabe, tenho que ouvir Coldplay, Lifehouse, Amy Lee e por aí vai, ler umas coisas mais tristes, reler várias vezes o capítulo que vou escrever pela visão da Bella, fazer anotações. Daí no dia seguinte eu já estou pronta._

_Mas no dia seguinte eu tava de cama. E no dia que veio depois também. De cama, e se, pra piorar, a luz do monitor fazia minha cabeça rachar no meio de dor. u.u Daí comecei a escrever o capítulo ontem de tarde, quando melhorei. E como esses capítulos são grandes, só terminei hoje. _

_Além disso, estou escrevendo no Word Pad, porque meu PC novo 8-) não tem Word normal. Daí, não tem corretor ortográfico e eu tenho que ficar toda hora relendo com medo de encontrar um "Çim" ou algo do gênero. Me perdoem qualquer erro... no calor do momento sempre sai algum absurdo. __Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Eu gosto dele mais do que do anterior, porque ainda estou pegando a prática._

**_Reviews! (Aqui ou no seu e-mail, se tiver login ;)_**

Biele Blackmoon : Minha primeira review *-* Espero que continue gostando, com esse novo capítulo!

M. : Eu continuei... agora que tal me dar um prêmiozinho por bom comportamento e comentar de novo?

Nat Cullen : Escrevi mais. Ô, e como xD... Espero que goste!

Nina : *-* Ah, sério que você acha isso? 8) Essa fic veio justamente da minha desolação quando terminei Midnight Sun ;P Eu gamei nessa coisa da minha fic ser recompensadora! ^^ Espero sua review nesse capítulo, já que merece muitas, como você disse, né!

_Eu simplesmente não posso descrever como uma resposta tão boa para essa fic me deixou feliz. Peço novas desculpas pelo atraso, e agradeço novamente à boa vontade de vocês! Fico muito feliz que todo esse trabalho gere frutos tão bons!_

_Muito obrigada à quem favoritou/comentou/acreditou-na-minha-loucura-e-leu/clicou no link!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	3. 13: Confissões

**Capítulo 14: Confissões**

Ainda não fora dessa vez. Bella não tivera problema nenhum com o vampiro brilhante; ela nunca tinha problemas com nada. Mas dessa vez... Estava _encantada_. E eu também.

Deveria eu me sentir culpado? Eu deveria não permitir a felicidade se espalhar por mim, quando seus olhos brilharam num reflexo da minha monstruosidade e Bella sorriu? Eu não deveria ter sorrido de volta?

Talvez não. Talvez eu esteja errado, e devesse ter mostrado a ela que está fascinada por mais uma armadilha do predador que sou. Isso seria uma atitude que me faria mais merecedor; desprovida de egoísmo.

Mas não pude. Não pude dizer as palavras que deveria ter dito; não pude quebrar o _encanto_.

Deitei-me na relva, e esperei, dando a ela a chance de fugir, se quisesse. Eu era um caçador. Minha pele brilhava como pedra exposta ao sol, mostrando a realidade: vampiros são pedras animadas. Ela deveria fugir. Seria natural, com certeza. O que, claro, significa que ela fez exatamente o oposto; sentou-se ao meu lado. As perguntas me inundaram.

Procurei em seus olhos por respostas. E quando vi meu reflexo, e toda a fascinação, entendi. Obviamente, eu era um espetáculo impressionante demais para ser perdido.

Sorri minimamente. Eu podia conviver com isso, ser um espetáculo circense. Bella estava feliz, não? Bom, então eu também estava.

O tempo passou. Eu continuava deitado sobre a relva, e Bella continuava acompanhando cada movimento meu. Era uma sensação estranha. Eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos, mas ainda sim sabia que ela estava me olhando - podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim. Fechei meus olhos, para deixá-la mais à vontade - Bella nunca gostou de ser observada.

Fiz o teste de prender a respiração e, por mais que ficasse imerso na paz - sem pensamentos, sentindo apenas o leve calor do dia e ouvindo o bater do coração dela, como ouvia o de outros pequenos animais no bosque - eu ainda tinha uma estranha, e intensa, consciência da presença dela. Instintivamente, sabia de sua presença.

Relaxei sob o sol, apenas aproveitando aquela paz. Ri comigo mesmo. Um vampiro tomando sol, enquanto a garota humana não. Existiria alguma forma de tudo ser menos... contraditório?

Eu achava que não.

O tempo passou, e minha paz foi se transformando em ansiedade. Até quando ficaria assim? Eu sabia que em algum momento o _encanto_ seria quebrado. Por mim, naturalmente. Bella cairia comigo e se soltaria da corda? Ou eu a abandonaria sozinha, a flertar com o perigo e fugiria?

Impossível, eu sabia, mesmo antes de tentar.

Eu me tornava a cada segundo mais ansioso. Me matava, como um veneno que se espalha lenta e dolorosamente. Minha decisão de dar liberdade à Bella ainda estava tomada, e eu não mudaria isso de maneira alguma. Esperaria dias até _ela _fazer alguma aproximação. Não iria obrigá-la à meu toque gelado, ou a minha presença. Nem a repugnância de ambos.

Ela podia se levantar a qualquer momento e ir embora.

A idéia me fez estremecer de terror, e a canção de ninar voou para os meus lábios, numa frequência que ela não seria capaz de ouvir, me acalmando, mesmo que minimamente. Ah, a ironia novamente. Eu era o imortal, mas estava centenas de vezes mais impaciente que Bella, com seus dezessete anos.

- Sua boca está tremendo... - quebrou o silêncio, a pergunta implícita na afirmação.

Abri os olhos e observei durante um segundo o vento enroscar seu cabelo, enquanto ela me encarava com curiosidade.

Sorri zombeteiro. - Estou cantando... Mas é baixo e rápido demais para _seus_ ouvidos.

Ela sorriu brevemente em resposta, mas continuou imóvel. Fechei os olhos novamente, me perguntando se era _normal_ humanos passarem tanto tempo sem se mover.

Ri internamente. Era Bella, afinal. _Quando_ ela agia como outros humanos?

O tempo continuou passando... Meus pensamentos eram confusos, ansiosos e se fundiam com aquela hiperconsciência de sua presença.

Minha respiração se acelerou quando meus ouvidos detectaram um movimento de Bella. Estaria indo embora? Se cansara? O espetáculo brilhante finalmente a entediara? Perguntas rodavam em minha mente velozmente, enquanto eu esperava, pronto para ser despedaçado, por mais que uma tola esperança teimasse em perseverar.

Abri os olhos, sem aguentar o suspense. Ela não me viu, estava concentrada, a mão avançando lentamente em direção a minha. _Se_ meu coração batesse, estaria enlouquecido.

O calor e a maciez de sua pele alcançaram a pedra gélida da minha pele. Como na noite em Port Angeles, ela viera voluntariamente. Não havia repulsa nenhuma naquele gesto.

Seu toque podia ser só na minha mão, mas senti o calor se espalhar por todo meu corpo; felicidade... seu toque era como que puro prazer para mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e me encarou, os olhos intensos... quentes. Sorri, ao ser pego observando-a.

- Eu não assusto você? - brinquei, embora a pergunta tivesse um grande peso para mim. Mas seu toque, sua naturalidade, faziam minhas preocupações como um sussurro distante...

- Não mais do que de costume - eu sorri mais ainda, exultante. Poderia passar a eternidade naquele momento congelado. Ela se aproximou mais - sempre cautelosa - e, muito delicadamente, a ponta de seus dedos tocou meu braço.

Sua mão tremia levemente, percebi, e seu coração batia descompassado. Reprimi um sorriso. Se eu pudesse ter reações humanas como aquelas, também as teria; seu calor funcionava como pequenos choques de prazer em minha pele gelada.

Fechei os olhos, me permitindo afundar naquela sensação.

- Importa-se? - _Me importo que isto acabe algum dia_.

- Não. Nem imagina como é - suspirei, me deixando levar por aqueles pequenos choques novamente.

Não me lembrava de já ter me sentido mais humano. Me sentia leve... Naqueles breves momentos, em que me permitia pensar apenas no calor, de alguma forma todo meu egoísmo - minha loucura - eram certos.

Sua outra mão alcançou minha mão, e, percebendo que ela sua intenção, virei minha palma. Porém, sem aquele esforço contínuo de parecer humano, o movimento a assustou.

Abri os olhos, preocupado, observando-a.

- Desculpe. É muito fácil ser eu mesmo com você - murmurei envergonhado de meu lapso. Eu era seu protetor, _eu_ que deveria nunca me deixar levar.

E, mesmo assim, apenas a sensação se sua pele, já me tirava a concentração.

Ela puxou minha mão, observando-a. Esperei o que pareceram horas, sem saber o que estaria pensando. Será que Bella estaria percebendo, pela primeira vez, minha realidade cadavérica?

Eu não podia suportar seu silêncio duplo.

- Diga o que está pensando - abri os olhos, procurando minha respostas, mas ela observava minha mão. _Como se fosse interessante._ - Não saber ainda é estranho para mim.

_Sempre será_, completei.

- Sabe de uma coisa, todos nós nos sentimos assim o tempo todo - retrucou petulante.

- É uma vida difícil - comentei, percebendo que, apesar disso, eu ainda preferia a vida humana uma centena de vezes. O calor, um coração batendo no peito... a vida. - Mas você não me contou.

- Eu é que queria poder saber o que você está pensando... - ela se interrompeu. Não me dei ao trabalho de responder sua pergunta. Era nela que eu sempre pensava. _Sempre em Bella._

Esperei a continuação de sua frase, mas não saber seus pensamentos se tornava ainda mais frustrante assim.

- E?

- E queria poder acreditar que você é real. E queria não ter medo.

Doeu. Doeu de um jeito lancinante saber que ela sentia medo, saber que o Destino atendera minhas preces. E saber que ela estava certa em temer. Eu nunca poderia dizer que não havia motivos para seu receio.

- Não quero que sinta medo - disse tolamente. O que eu queria... o que eu _não_ queria... que diferença meus desejos faziam? Se eles servissem para algo, não estaríamos nessa situação.

- Bom, não me refiro exatamente ao medo, embora isso certamente dê o que pensar.

Suas palavras afundaram em mim produzindo toda sorte de sentimentos. Da alegria esfuziante ao medo congelante de saber do que, exatamente, ela estaria falando.

Me esquecendo de ser cauteloso, me levantei parando meu rosto a centímetros do dela. Tentei não me deixar levar; isto é, me deixar levar mais do que já me deixara.

- Do que tem medo, então?

Aguardei minha resposta ansiosamente, mas Bella guardou silêncio. Quando já estava a ponto de repetir a pergunta, impaciente, ela se projetou mais para frente, rompendo as perigosas e mortais barreiras que me cercavam e que guardavam tanto sua vida como a minha.

Surpreso com aquela proximidade, descontrolei minha respiração, e o aroma doce vindo de seu pescoço me inundou, me queimou. Sua aorta pulsava perigosamente rápido. O som, o aroma, o calor... senti que me enlouqueceriam em questão de segundos. Como uma lebre assustada, disparei para longe, e então eu estava sob a sombra de uma árvore, londe dela o suficiente para ter certeza que não faria mal nenhum.

Em meio ao meu descontrole, vi meu lado humano procurando seu rosto. Em seus grandes olhos chocolate, a dor pulsava. O medo. Suas mãos ainda estavam paradas onde eu deixara. Como um lembrete perverso dizendo que eu sempre a deixaria.

Eu me odiei completamente naquele momento. Mais do que isso, até.

- Desculpe... Edward - sua voz era um sussurro trêmulo.

- Me dê um minuto.

O fogo que me queimara segundos antes não fazia mais diferença nenhuma. A dor que me deixava irracional era ter visto o medo em seus olhos. O medo de mim.

Um medo absolutamente justificado, eu sabia. E eu dolorosamente também sabia que não era a última vez que eu provocaria isso. Sempre existiria o fantasma da morte nos rondando. Como minha mente se tornara doentia a ponto de conceber isso como certo?

Lentamente, avancei pela pequena clareira. Me sentei à distância segura de um metro dela. Testei o ar, seu cheiro me queimando exatamente como da primeira vez, antes de falar novamente.

- Lamento muito - vacilei, procurando por alguma justificativa para minha existência monstruosa. Me contentei com uma meia justificativa. - Você entenderia se eu dissesse que fui apenas humano? - Afinal, eu era o mais forte e _nunca_ deveria vacilar.

Àquela distância, pude sentir a essência do medo exalando dela: _a adrenalina_.

Sorri debochado, com uma raiva descomunal de minha própria existência repugnante. Eu era só um caçador, uma besta, tentando se passar por humano. Me _fingindo_ de humano, para poder atacar.

- Sou o melhor predador no mundo, não sou? Tudo em mim convida você... Minha voz, meu rosto e até meu _cheiro_. Como se precisasse disso! - o desabafo inesperado tomava proporções cada vez maiores e eu me vi saltando, correndo ao redor da campina com mais uma de minhas armas: _velocidade._ - Como se pudesse ser mais rápida do que eu - numa espécie alucinada de humor que me tomava, a imagem de Bella tentando correr e tropeçando. Eu ri, embora a dor me dilacerasse por dentro.

Como o escorpião que, quando acuado, se auto-destrói para o sofrimento ser menor, continuei dentro de minha alucinação e quebrei um galho grosso da árvore ao meu lado. Brinquei com o galho, antes de jogá-lo contra uma grande árvore. O chão tremeu levemente com o impacto e me trouxe de volta à realidade.

Eu não morreria de uma morte indolor como o escorpião. Não, porque antes eu sofreria de ver a repulsa nos olhos dela, fugindo da fera.

Arrependido, parei à sua frente, mantendo distância.

- Como se pudesse lutar comigo - encerrei, tentando soar o mais inofensivo o possível.

Ela guardou silêncio, me fitando longamente. Sua respiração era rasa, e adrenalina corria por suas veias. Ela ainda estava ali, não? Precipitadamente, me deixei levar por um alívio temporário.

Mas ela continuava ali, paralisada, e eu deduzi que era seu comportamento de choque. Eu continuava piorando tudo, e cada vez mais, sem parar.

- Não tenha medo. Eu prometo - vacilei, me perguntando como, depois de tudo, eu ainda podia me permitir tamanha megalomania de prometer que seria seguro para ela viver no meu mundo, estar comigo. Usei um substituto que era mais verdade que o anterior. - ..._Nunca _machucar você. - E isso _tinha_ que ser verdade. Eu não podia continuar assim, machucando-a continuamente.

Ela não se moveu.

- Não tenha medo - repeti, enquanto me sentava, muito lentamente, bem próximo à ela. Seu silêncio me enlouquecia e seus olhos eram quase... _inexpressivos._ - Perdoe-me, por favor. Eu _posso _me controlar. Você me pegou de guarda baixa. Mas agora estou me comportanto melhor.

Aguardei uma resposta, qualquer coisa. Aquele silêncio cuidadosamente guardado me ensandecia. Que ela exigisse que eu me afastasse, dissesse coisas horríveis. Mas me limitar a imaginar o que estava se passando era horrível. Desesperado, lancei mão de uma fraca tentativa de piada.

- Hoje não estou com sede, é sério - pisquei. Absurdamente, Bella riu. Não naturalmente, mas riu. - Você está bem? - perguntei, quando soube que não seria mais mandado para longe. Estendi meu braço lentamente e pousei minha mão gélida sobre a morna pele de sua mão.

Ela observou nossas mãos unidas e depois levantou o olhar e me fitou. Voltou-se novamente para nossas mãos, e com as pontas dos dedos, traçou os desenhos de minha pele. Então, olhou para mim e sorriu recatadamente, como que dizendo sem palavras "sim, está tudo bem".

Sorri em resposta, feliz, mas acima de tudo aliviado.

- Então, onde estávamos mesmo, antes de eu ser tão rude? - perguntei, mesmo que minha memória não falhasse.

- Sinceramente, não me lembro.

Sorri envergonhado da distante referência a meu comportamento.

- Acho que estávamos falando sobre por que você tinha medo, além do motivo óbvio.

- Ah, sim - ela se limitou a responder, me dando sinais de que não seria fácil descobrir.

- E então?

Ela baixou o olhar novamente, traçando desenhos em minha mão, sem dar sinais de que iria começar a falar. Talvez tudo não estivesse bem, afinal de contas.

- Eu me frustro com tanta facilidade - disse, suspirando. Ela levantou os olhos e me fitou. Em seguida, baixou os olhos novamente, mas alguma coisa em meu rosto a ajudou a falar.

- Eu estava com medo... porque, bom, por motivos óbvios, não posso _ficar_ com você. E tenho medo de que goste de ficar com você, muito mais do que deveria.

Quase ri de alívio.

- Sim. É de fato motivo para ter medo. Querer ficar comigo. Não é nada bom para você - Ela se irritou com minha zombaria. E estava certa; eu não deveria estar brincando. - Eu devia ter me afastado há muito tempo. Devia ir embora agora. Mas não sei se posso.

- Não quero que vá embora - ela murmurou. Eu sorri brevemente com a idéia de que Bella poderia desejar minha companhia tanto quanto eu desejava a dela. Se isso não fosse impossível, claro.

- É exatamente esse o motivo para que eu vá - _como nós dois poderíamos dar certo, juntos e vivos?_, completei dramaticamente só para mim. - Mas não se preocupe. Sou essencialmente uma criatura egoísta. Quero demais sua companhia para fazer o que deveria.

Para não citar Shakespeare: "_Vosso amor é vossa perdição_".

- Fico feliz por isso.

- Não fique! - respondi de imediato, retirando minha mão que pousava sobre a dela. - Não é só sua companhia que eu anseio! Jamais se esqueça _disso_. Jamais se esqueça de que sou mais perigoso para você do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Observei por um instante a floresta, me lembrando de Peter e Charlotte. Mesmo ainda se alimentanto de sangue, até eles deveriam ser menos perigosos do que eu.

Eles _podiam_ se afastar.

- Não acho que entenda exatamente o que quer dizer... Pelo menos essa última parte - ela comentou. Me virei, e observei os delicados traços de seu rosto e seus olhos inocentes. Sorri, numa onda de ternura.

- Como posso explicar? E sem assustar você de novo... Hmmm. - Num momento de descontração, minha mão voltou a colocar-se sobre a sua. Continuava uma sensação maravilhosa. - É incrivelmente agradável, o calor - comentei, suspirando.

Ela continuou em silêncio, pacientemente esperando que eu falasse.

- Sabe como todo mundo gosta de sabores diferentes? Algumas pessoas adoram sorvete de chocolate, outras preferem morango? - ela concordou, enquanto eu perdebia o erro de minha metáfora. Afinal, eu continuava comparando-a com comida. - Desculpe pela analogia com comida... Não consegui pensar em outra forma de explicar.

Ela sorriu, me encorajando. Eu sorri de volta, sem muita animação.

- Veja bem, cada pessoa tem um cheiro diferente, uma essência diferente. Se você trancar um alcoólatra em uma sala cheia de cerveja choca, ele vai ficar feliz em bebê-la. Mas podia resistir, se quisesse, se fosse um alcoólatra em recuperação. Agora digamos que você tenha colocado naquela sala uma taça de conhaque de cem anos, o conhaque mais raro e mais refinado, e enchido a sala com seu aroma quente... Como pensa que ele se comportaria?

Nós nos fitamos longamente. Ela não respondeu a minha pergunta, mas pude ver a compreensão cintilar em seus olhos. Respirei fundo, e imediatamente achei que a comparação com o conhaque era pobre demais.

- Talvez esta não seja a comparação correta. Talvez seja mais fácil rejeitar o conhaque. Talvez eu deva fazer de nosso alcoólatra um viciado em heroína.

Ainda parecia pobre demais, mas me contentei. Nada nunca chegaria aos pés de seu aroma.

- Então o que está dizendo é que sou seu tipo preferido de heroína? - ela brincou, e eu sorri em resposta.

- Sim, você é _exatamente_ meu tipo preferido de heroína.

- Isso acontece com frequência? - perguntou. Como sempre, a pergunta errada. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado. Desviei o olhar, pensando numa resposta.

- Falei com meus irmãos sobre isso. Para Jasper, todos vocês são a mesma coisa. Ele é o mais novo em nossa família. É uma luta para ele se privar de tudo isso. Não teve tempo para desenvolver a sensibilidade às diferenças de cheiro, de sabor - me de conta de estar falando como um predador novamtente. Voltei o olhar para ela. - Desculpe.

- Não ligo. Por favor, não se preocupe em me ofender, nem em me assustar, o que for. Esse é seu jeito de pensar. Posso entender isso, ou pelo menos posso tentar. Só explique como puder.

Ela era _forte_. Respirei fundo, resignado, observando o céu, e me lembrando das recordações que Emmet compartilhara forçadamente comigo no primeiro dia que me permiti conversar com Bella.

- Então Jasper não tem certeza se já se deparou com alguém que fosse tão... - hesitei, um momento antes de fazer outra analogia com comida - _atraente_ como você é para mim. O que me faz pensar que não. Emmet está na estrada há mais tempo, por assim dizer, e ele me compreendeu. Disse que foram duas vezes, para ele, uma mais forte do que a outra.

- E para você?

- Nunca.

Nos silenciamos, enquanto Bella absorvia as informações.

- E o que Emmet fez? - ela perguntou, e eu me arrependi de ter comentado sobre Emmet. Ela obviamente tentaria obter o detalhe mais assustador.

Mas eu não ia dizer. Eu não _podia_ dizer. Voltei os olhos para o céu novamente, ignorando sua pergunta. Ela esperou em vão.

- Acho que sei.

Fitei-a novamente, num pedido mudo de desculpas por ser quem eu sou.

- Até o mais forte de nós cai do galho, não é?

- O que está pedindo? Minha permissão? - Sua voz subiu algumas oitavas, enquanto ela interpretava minha fala erroneamente. - Quer dizer, não há esperança então?

- Não, não! - Ela não tinha idéia de que estava apenas verbalizando minhas preocupações. Não tinha idéia de como aquilo doía. - É claro que há esperança! Quer dizer, é claro que eu não ia... - fitei seus grandes olhos, sem poder terminar a frase. - É diferente para nós. Emmet... topou com estranhos por acaso... Foi há muito tempo e ele não tinha tanta... prática, tanto cuidado, como tem agora.

Parei de falar, enquanto eu não soltava outra informação qualquer, ainda pior do que a primeira. Ela pensou durante alguns momentos.

- Então, se tivéssemos nos encontrado... hã, em um beco escuro ou coisa parecida... - sua voz falhou. Eu suspirei, percebendo que eu deveria contar toda a história para ela, desde o começo.

- Juntei todas as minhas forças para não pular naquela sala cheia de crianças e... - interrompi minha fala, sem haver necessidade de mais detalhes para que ela compreendesse. Desviei os olhos, facilitando minha confissão. - Quando você passou por mim, eu podia ter estragado tudo que Carlisle construiu para nós, naquele exato momento. Se não tivesse renegado minha sede pelos últimos anos, por tantos anos, não teria sido capaz de me refrear - me interrompi novamente e franzi o cenho, me lembrando com perfeição do momento em que seu doce aroma me atingiu.

Fitei seus olhos amáveis e sorri tristonho.

- Deve ter pensado que eu estava possuído.

- Eu não entendi o motivo. Como podia me odiar com tanta rapidez... - _sempre tão inocente..._

- Para mim, foi como se você fosse uma espécie de demônio, conjurado de meu inferno pessoal para me arruinar. A frangrância que vinha de sua pele... Pensei que enlouqueceria naquele primeiro dia. Naquela hora que passou, pensei em cem maneiras diferentes de atrair você da sala comigo, ficar sozinho com você. E combati cada uma delas, pensando em minha família, o que eu faria por eles. Tive que fugir, sair dali antes que pudesse pronunciar as palavras que a fariam me seguir...

Observei Bella profundamente, seus rosto tão delicado e pueril.

- Você teria vindo.

- Sem dúvida nenhuma - me garantiu, a voz um pouco mais aguda que o natural. Baixei o olhar, irritado, para minha mão sobre a dela. Eu a infectava. Bella nunca deveria ser obrigada a conhecer a sordidez de um predador como eu.

- E depois, enquanto eu tentava reorganizar o meu horário numa tentativa insensata de evitá-la, você estava ali... Naquela sala quente e apertada, o cheiro era enlouquecedor. Foi por muito pouco que não a peguei ali mesmo. Só havia outro ser humano frágil na sala... Era tão fácil lidar com aquilo.

Bella estremeceu com minhas lembranças amargas. Mas, naquele ponto, eu precisava continuar.

- Mas resisti... Não sei como. E me obriguei a não esperar por você, não segui-la da escola. Lá fora, quando não podia mais sentir seu cheiro, era mais fácil pensar com clareza, tomar a decisão certa. Deixei os outros perto da casa... Eu estava envergonhado demais para dizer a eles como eu era fraco, eles só souberam que alguma coisa estava errada... E depois fui procurar Carlisle, no hospital, para lhe dizer que eu iria embora.

Ela me encarou, surpresa com minha covardia. Não me admirava. Era de se esperar que eu não saísse fugindo como uma garotinha só por uma falta de auto-controle.

- Troquei de carro com ele... Ele tinha o tanque cheio e eu não queria parar. Não ousei ir para casa e enfrentar Esme. Ela teria feito uma cena e não me deixaria ir. teria tentado me convencer de que não era necessário... Mas na manhã seguinte eu estava no Alasca. Passei dois dias lá, com alguns velhos conhecidos... Mas estava com saudade de casa. Odiava saber que tinha aborrecido Esme, e o resto deles, minha família adotiva. No ar puro das montanhas era difícil acreditar que você era tão irresistível. Convenci a mim mesmo de que eestava fraco para fugir. Eu havia lidado com a tentação antes, ão desta magnitude, nem perto disso, mas foi forte. Querm era você, uma garotinha insignificante - eu sorri, pensando que a tal garotinha agora era o que havia de mais precioso para mim -, para me tirar do lugar em que eu queria estar? Então voltei...

Parei por um momento, me lembrando de minhas tentativas vãs de me prevenir.

- Tomei precauções, caçando, alimentando-me mais do que de costume antes de ver você de novo. Tinha certeza de que era forte o bastante para tratá-la como a qualquer outro ser humando. Fui arrogante com relação a isso. Foi uma complicação inquestionável que eu não pudesse simplesmente ler seus pensamentos para saber qual seria sua reação a mim. Não estava acostumado a ter que chegar a medidas tão tortuosas, ouvindo suas palavras na mente de Jessica... que não é muito original, e era irritante ter que condescender com isso. E depois eu não podia saber se você realmente foi sincera no que disse. Era tudo extremamente irritante.

Franzi o cenho ao me dar conta que eu _ainda_ não tenho meios de ler seus pensamentos e que esse aspecto das coisas continua igual.

- Eu queria que você esquecesse meu comportamento naquele primeiro dia, se possível, então tentei falar com você como faria com qualquer pessoa. Na verdade eu estava ansioso, esperando decifrar parte de seus pensamentos. Mas você era interessante demais. Eu me vi presa de suas expressões... E de vez em quando você agitava o ar com a mão ou seu cabelo, e o cheiro me tomava de novo... É claro que depois você estava quase dominada pela paixão diante de meus olhos. Masi tarde, pensei em uma desculpa perfeita para eu ter agido naquele momento.. Porque se eu não tivesse salvado você, se seu sangue fosse derramado na minha frente, não acho que eu poderia deixar de expor o que nós somos. Mas eu só pensei nessa desculpa depois. Na hora, só no que eu pensava era: "Ela não."

Fechei os olhos, me lembrando do desespero enquanto a van de Tyler avançava contra ela. Involuntariamente, a lembrança das linhas de seu corpo morno, contra o meu...

Porque tudo era tão complicado?

- No hospital? - sua voz a traiu, saindo fraca demais, mas quando me virei a ansiedade era latente em seus olhos. Eu ainda tinha histórias a contar.

- Eu fiquei horrorizado. Não conseguia acreditar que afinal havia nos colocado em risco, havia colocado a mim mesmo em seu poder... Justo você. Como se eu precisasse de outro motivo para matá-la - hesitei com meu uso descuidado da palavra. Essa narrativa, supostamente, não deveria assustá-la. Retomei a fala rapidamente, para mostrá-la como não havia motivos para medo. - Mas teve o efeito contrário. Eu briguei com Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper quando eles sugeriraram que estava na hora... A pior birga que tivemos na vida. Carlisle ficou do meu lado, e Alice - fui incapaz de reprimir uma careta. Me perguntei o que Alice estaria vendo agora. - Esme me disse para fazer o que eu precisasse para ficar.

Assenti para o nada, me dando conta que o conselho dela foi, afinal, o que eu segui.

- Por todo o dia seguinte, ouvi a mente de todos que falaram com você, chocaco por você ter mantido sua palavra. Eu não a entendia. Mas sabia que não podia me envolver mais com você. Fiz o mácimo que pude para o ficar o mais longe possível. E todo dia o perfume da sua pele, de seu hálito, de seu cabelo... me atingiam com a mesma intensidade do primeiro dia.

Eu a fitei, observando seu rosto, sentindo seu perfume. Ela era tão... _perfeita_. Eu não podia mais existir sem ela.

- E por tudo isso, eu teria feito melhor se _tivesse mesmo_ exposto a nós todos naquele primeiro momento, do que se agora, aqui... sem testemunhas nem nada que impeça... eu viesse a machucar você.

- Por quê? - Eu sorri internamente com sua pergunta.

- Isabella - era a primeira vez que eu a chamava assim. Para mim, Isabella era especial. Ocasiões importantes, como a declaração que eu planejava fazer. Com a mão livre, brinquei com uma mecha de seu cabelo sedoso. Feliz, percebi sua pulsação saltar bruscamente. - Bella, eu não poderia conviver comigo mesmo se a ferisse. Você não sabe como isso me torturou - baixei os olhos, num misto de vergonha e tristeza, me lembrando de todas aquelas visões horrendas. - Pensar em você, imóvel, livída, fria... Nunca mais vê-la corar de novo, nunca mais ver esse lampejo de intuição em seus olhos quando você vê através de meus pretextos... Seria insuportável - Fitei o chocolate quente de seus olhos novamente, ainda torturado pela mera idéia de nunca mais vê-los. - Você é, agora, a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim. A mais importante de toda a minha vida.

Nunca tive tanta simpatia pelas hordas de garotos inseguros no Ensino Médio. A sensação de se declarar para alguém - sem ter a mínima idéia do que ela _realmente_ pensa - é assustadora.

Ela não me fitou de volta, e então eu tive certeza que estava se preparando para dizer que não podia continuar com isso, e que sente muito pelos meus sentimentos. Aguardei, nervoso e receoso de sua resposta.

- Já sabe como me sinto, é claro - _não, eu nunca sei como você se sente_ - Eu estou aqui... O que, numa tradução grosseira, significa que eu preferia estar morta a ficar longe de você. Sou uma idiota.

A escolha de palavras não me agradara nem um pouco. Mas a alegria que me inundaram instantaneamente e não me preocupei com isso. Ri de alívio.

- Você é _mesmo_ uma idiota - _mas a idiota mais preciosa do mundo._ Ela levantou os olhos para os meus, e nós rimos juntos. Rimos da estranheza de um momento daqueles. O vampiro - o caçador - se declarando para sua presa mais tentadora.

- Então, o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro... - murmurei, e Bella desviou o rosto novamente, se arrepiando. Eu também teria, se pudesse.

- Que cordeiro imbecil... - ela disse, suspirando e se culpando. Eu não podia deixar que fizesse isso. A culpa de tudo era minha, dentro de meus delírios.

- Que leão masoquista e doentio - observei a floresta, imaginando que o anjo travesso que nos colocara nessa situação, ele sim, era doentio. Estaria feliz pelo rumo que as coisas estavam tomando? Ou estaria preparando outro revés em nossa próxima curva? Algo que inevitavelmente será minha culpa, e nossa destruição?

Estar com Bella seria sempre flertar com o desastre. Eu estaria preparado para me equilibrar no tênue limite de tudo?

- Por quê...? - sua voz, sempre inexplicavelmente terna aos meus ouvidos, cortou meus pensamentos. Respondendo minhas questões: nós estaríamos prontos.

- Sim? - me voltei a ela sorrindo, agradecido por sua intervenção com _timing_ perfeito.

- Diga porque fugiu de mim antes.

Meu sorriso esmaeceu até desaparecer.

- Você não sabe por quê? - _Ou está querendo que eu diga que não consigo ficar próximo a você sem queimar?_

- Não, quer dizer, _exatamente_ o que eu fiz de errado? Não vou poder abaixar a guarda, está vendo, então é melhor eu começar a aprender o que não devo fazer. Isto, por exemplo - ela acariciou minha mão -, parece não fazer mal nenhum.

Sorri; Bella, a pequena mártir, sempre se culpando por tudo.

- Você não fez nada de errado, Bella. A culpa foi minha - _sempre é_.

- Mas eu quero ajudar, se puder, a não dificultar ainda mais as coisas para você - _Bem, colocando as coisas dessa forma, então você só deveria não ter mais esse perfume maravilhoso._ _É possível?_

- Bom... - hesitei, procurando as palavras corretas. - Foi o modo como você se aproximou. A maioria dos humanos se intimida conosco por instinto, são repelidos por nossa estranheza... Eu não esperava que você chegasse tão perto. E o cheiro do seu _pescoço_ - me interrompi abruptamente, observando-a. Eu não deveria ter dito isso.

- Tudo bem, então - ela envolveu o pescoço com a mão livre - Nenhum pescoço exposto. - Eu ri da maneira natural como ela fazia tudo parecer.

- Não, é sério, foi mais a surpresa do que qualquer outra coisa - atrevidamente, ergui a mão e pousei sobre seu pescoço. Seria mentira dizer que era fácil. A pulsação de Bella atingia níveis estratosféricos e sentir seu sangue correndo sob minha mão, o calor subindo mais rápido do que a luz até sua face de porcelana não ajudavam tampouco.

Mas às vezes há coisas mais importantes do os meus instintos, fazendo minha garganta queimar.

- Está vendo? - _afinal, no fim das contas, estar tão perto assim de você é _- Perfeitamente bem -, _não importa mais nada._

Se eu achava que sua pulsação iria acalmar, ledo engano. Por mais impossível que me parecesse, seu coração batia cada vez mais descompassado. Tortura? Claro. Mas ainda sim, era o som que eu queria ouvir até o último de meus dias, por mais difícil que fosse ser.

- O rubor em seu rosto é lindo - lentamente, soltei sua outra mão, que ainda protegia o pescoço. _Bobinha_. Os devaneios sobre seu coração haviam me dado uma idéia. Potencialmente perigosa, mas a tentação era grande demais. Absurdamente consciente de cada movimento, mas também entorpecido, acalantei a pele aveludada de sua face. Depois, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, com mais cuidado do que tocaria numa asa de borboleta. - Fique completamente parada.

Lentamente, vigiando suas reações e meu controle - o tênue controle que eu poderia perder num instante, tanto como fera ensandecida ou como amante sensível. E eu ainda não sabia qual dos dois era mais poderoso - inclinei-me e recostei meu rosto na base de seu pescoço ruborizado.

Muito lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo, deslizei minhas mãos por seu pescoço. Bella estremeceu e prendi a respiração, mais por susto do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava entorpecido; pura e simplesmente não podia me obrigar a parar. Em seus ombros, brequei minhas mãos. Virei meu rosto, meu nariz roçando em um de suas clavículas - que haviam me feito delirar em Port Angeles.

Então, eu estava ouvindo seu coração. O som era vivo, quente, vibrante. Para alguém que já vira as maiores orquestras do mundo tocarem, eu ainda era ridiculamente impressionável.

Não poderia dizer com exatidão quanto tempo passei ali. Ouvi cada batimento seu, percebendo-os serenarem, um a um. O rufar de tambores que vão se acalmando com a chegada do fim da sinfonia. Há alguns meses, eu diria que estava louco. Hoje, diria que estou apenas apaixonado.

Por fim, concluí que todo aquele tempo em estátua não deveria ser saudável para Bella. Afinal, de nós, eu era o único feito em pedra. Dolorosa e lentamente, eu a soltei e me afastei o mínimo necessário. _Eu havia conseguido. _Sim, eu era mais forte.

- Não foi assim tão difícil novamente.

- Foi muito difícil para você? - eu quase ri. O conceito de facilidade e dificuldade era muito relativo. Para mim, havia sido suportável, mas para ela, com certeza teria sido uma tortura insuportável, uma sede que ela não poderia negar.

- Não tanto quanto eu imaginei que seria. E você? - _Como lida com o medo tão facilmente?_

- Não, não foi ruim... Para mim.

Eu ri da maneira séria que ela me respondera. Como se estivéssemos falando numa reunião diplomática ou algo do gênero.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - ela continuou sem me responder, mas sorriu. Eu teria de me habituar a meias respostas. - Olhe aqui - deliberadamente inventando desculpas esfarrapadas para trazê-la novamente para perto de mim, trouxe sua mão até meu rosto, agora morno pelo contato prolongado com sua pele aquecida. - Sente como está quente?

Ela ignorou o fenômeno. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, inconsciente.

- Não se mexa - pediu, num fio de voz.

Eu nem sonharia em discordar. Fechei os olhos, e aguardei ansioso como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Lentamente, quase hesitante - mas _voluntariamente_ e isso simplesmente não tinha preço - ela se moveu, tocando com a delicadeza de um anjo minha face, passeando diafanamente por minha pálpebra, chegando ao meu nariz e lábios. Abri a boca, querendo dizer algo, mas não pude. Meu controle estava na corda bamba. Não queria que minha voz falhasse, e assustasse Bella.

Seu calor - morno, gentil e _chamativo - _seu perfume - quente, doce e _apetitoso_. Eu queria chegar mais perto. Eu não podia chegar mais perto.

Quer dizer, eu estava bem perto de algo. Da loucura.

Lentamente, mas cedo demais, ela me deixou. Em seguida, se aproximou um pouco mais. Abri meus olhos, ignorante da montruosidade persistente em meus olhos. Um _flash_ de pavor cruzou seus olhos e seu coração martelou acelerado. As palavras fugiram de mim antes que pudesse contê-las:

- Eu quero... quero que você sinta a... complexidade... a confusão... que eu sinto. Isso você poderia entender. - Ergui a mão até seu cabelo, depois acariciando a porcelana de seu rosto... _pensando_. Como me explicar, sem assustá-la?

- Me diga - incitou, os olhos pedintes. Eu não podia lutar com _isso_.

- Não acho que possa. Eu lhe falei, por um lado, a fome... a sede... que, criatura deplorável que eu sou, eu sinto por você. E penso que você pode entender isso, até certo ponto. Mas - sorri sombrio - como você não é viciada em nenhuma substância ilegal, provavelmente não pode ter nenhuma empatia completa. - _E se fosse, continuaria sem poder compreender. - _Mas... - me permiti tocar seus lábios levemente, indicando do que falaria a seguir - Existem outras fomes. Fomes que eu sequer entendo, que são estranhas a mim.

- Posso entender _isso_ melhor que você pensa. - Pela centésima vez, ela me surpreendeu. Nem quando eu _realmente_ era humano, eu me sentia tão _humano._ Talvez cem anos de atraso fizessem diferença, afinal.

- Não estou acostumado a me sentir tão humano. É sempre assim?

- Para mim? - ela pausou e ergueu as sobrancelhas, quase duvidando que eu estivesse falando sério. - Não, nunca. Não até agora.

O ciúme, aquela criatura que eu tentava aniquilar, mas que alimentava dia-a-dia, rugiu dentro de mim. Segurei suas mãos com mais força, querendo trazê-la para mais perto, mas sem ousadia e coragem para tanto.

- Não sei como ficar perto de você. Não sei se posso. - Ou talvez eu simplesmente não possa, e esteja me enganando durante todo esse tempo. Eu não sabia.

Ela não me respondeu imediatamente. Lentamente, muito receosa, aproximou-se e recostou seu rosto e mim, suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Isso basta.

Eu sorri, e a envolvi com meus braços, trazendo-a tão perto quanto fosse possível. Num momento de ousadia, apertei meu rosto contra seu cabelo. Eu respirava com dificuldade, eu queimava, eu sofria para controlar minha monstruosidade. Mas eu estava feliz. Naquele momento, é_ramos um só._

- Você é melhor nisso do que eu pensava.

- Tenho instintos humanos... Podem estar enterrados no fundo, mas estão presentes.

O silêncio se instalou então. Se foi muito tempo que continuamos assim, eu não saberia. Para mim, não haviam se passado mais que alguns décimos de segundos, e então Bella suspirou, observando a escuridão chegar.

- Você tem que ir.

- Achei que não pudesse ler a minha mente.

- Está ficando mais clara - respondi, sorrindo. Segurei Bella pelos ombros, fitando-a, lutando com uma idéia tentadora.

- Posso lhe mostrar uma coisa? - _Não, eu não passaria outras horas caminhando pela floresta._

- Me mostrar o quê? - _Desconfiada!_

- Vou lhe mostrar como _eu_ viajo na floresta. - _Definitivamente não. _Ela mordeu o lábio, preocupada. - Não se preocupe, você estará segura e chegaremos a sua picape muita mais rápido. - Eu sorri, animado.

- Vai se transformar em morcego?

Não consegui controlar minha risada. - Como se eu não tivesse ouvido essa antes!

- Tudo bem, tenho certeza de que faz isso o tempo todo.

Eu ri novamente. - Venha, sua covardezinha, suba em minhas costas. - Ela não subiu de primeira. Não acreditou que eu estivesse falando sério, provavelmente. Então, estendi a mão, incentivando e sua pulsação acelerou. _Se eu tivesse uma pulsação, a minha também teria acelerado_, quis comentar, enquanto a puxava para minhas costas e ajeitava seus braços de modo que estivesse segura.

- Sou um pouco mais pesada que sua mochila.

- Rá! - eu bufei, quase rindo. Como se fizesse diferença para mim. Eu tinha coisas mais o que pensar. Como na proximidade de Bella e na relativa facilidade de estar assim, de ignorar o fogo que me queimava. Estava mais fácil. Puxei sua mão e encostei em meu rosto. O aroma que vinha de sua pele era intoxicante. Mas, ainda sim, uma vitória: essa já havia sido uma manobra impossível para mim. Mais para mim do que para ela, murmurei: - Fica mais fácil o tempo todo. - Com minha certeza de que suportaria, de que era mais forte, iniciei minha pequena corrida pela floresta, totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse ela.

A nova facilidade em estar perto dela, em tocá-la me deslumbrava. As possibilidades se descortinavam uma após a outra, me perdi durante alguns momentos dentro delas. Eu não deveria. Eu não podia. Era arriscado.

Mas eu queria com mais intensidade do que consideraria possível. Eu precisava sentir seus lábios. Mais do que qualquer coisa, _isso _me queimava. Então, num _flash_ de insanidade, me lembrei de Carslile explicando como conseguia trabalhar em um hospital.

_"A mente domina a matéria."_

Aquele pensamento me tomou de tal forma que eu quase podia senti-lo correndo por mim. Toda e qualquer precaução estava indo para o espaço. Porque _a mente domina a matéria_.

Em alguns minutos, estávamos de volta à estrada. Sinceramente, não sei como os humanos suportam essa lentidão.

- Divertido, não? - Não me mexi, esperando que Bella descesse. Ou respondesse minha pergunta. - Bella? - O que, _tenha piedade_, teria acontecido dessa vez?!

- Acho que preciso me deitar - ela respondeu num arfar.

- Ah, me desculpe. - Bem, talvez os humanos _gostassem_ da lentidão natural. Esperei que ela descesse.

- Acho que preciso de ajuda - disse, por fim. Eu ri baixinho - esperando não ofendê-la -, enquanto retirava suas mãos do meu pescoço e a puxava para meus braços. Ela estava tão pálida quanto no dia da tipagem sanguínea. Delicada e lentamente, coloquei-a sobre algumas samambaias.

- Como se sente?

- Acho que estou tonta.

- Coloque a cabeça entre os joelhos - que eu me lembrasse, essa era a primeira vez que todo meu treinamento médico tinha utilidade real. Algo me dizia que não seria a primeira vez, com a sorte de Bella. Aguardei paciente, sentado ao seu lado.

- Parece que não foi uma grande idéia.

- Não, foi muito interessante - ela retrucou, numa débil tentativa de mentira.

- Rá! Você está branca feito um fantasma... Não, está branca feito _eu!_

- Acho que deveria ter fechado os olhos.

- Lembre-se disso da próxima vez

- Próxima vez! - ela gemeu, desafiando. Eu ri. Um segundo se passou. Me aproximei dela. _A mente domina a matéria_.

- Abra os olhos, Bella. - Ela me fitou, tão deslumbrada quanto eu, imaginei. - Fiquei pensando, enquanto estava correndo... - hesitei, procurando as palavras certas.

- Em não bater nas árvores, espero.

- Bella, a bobinha - eu ri. - Correr é como uma segunda natureza para mim, não é uma coisa na qual eu tenha que pensar.

- Exibido - ela murmurou, indignação latente em sua voz. - Eu sorri, decidido a continuar.

- Não, estava pensando que há uma coisa que quero experimentar. - _A mente domina a matéria_. Delicadamente, segurei seu rosto aveludado entre minhas mãos. _A mente domina a matéria_. Bella cortou sua respiração. _A mente domina a matéria_. Mas eu não, pois precisava ter certeza de que eu ainda era seguro. De que _a mente ainda dominava a matéria_.

Então, eu a beijei.

E, se eu passasse a eternidade tentando explicar a complexidade do que eu senti naquele momento, ainda seria vago. Ainda não conseguiria explicar como eu era _completo_ naquele momento. E também não conseguiria explicar minha surpresa pela reação de Bella.

Eu não havia cogitado essa hipótese: não seria eu quem perderia o controle.

Bella me trouxe para mais perto, seus lábios queimaram nos meus, sua pulsação e respiração enlouqueceram. Minha garganta queimou, protestando contra o abuso. Aquilo era longe demais para mim. Delicadamente - e tristemente - eu congelei e afastei seu rosto alguns centímetros.

Ela abriu os olhos timidamente, quase culpada. - Epa.

- Está atenuando as coisas - disse, tentando voltar ao domínio total de meus sentidos. Mas não afastei Bella.

- Será que devo...? - ela tentou se afastar, mas não permiti. Eu controlava. Eu _tinha _que controlar.

- Não, é tolerável. Espere um momento, por favor. - Então, sem respirar, eu lentamente voltei ao controle. Eu _podia_. E o pensamento de que eu poderia tentar de novo, depois, me fez sorrir diabolicamente. - Pronto.

- Tolerável?

Eu ri. Ri de alívio, de alegria, de satisfação.

- Sou mais forte do que eu pensava. É bom saber disso.

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo. Desculpe - acrescentou, culpada.

- Você é _apenas _humana, afinal de contas - respondi, sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada - retrucou sarcástica, enquanto eu me levantava. Estendi a mão para ajudá-la. Ela hesitou uma fração de segundo antes de aceitar. Cambaleou levemente, se denunciando.

- Ainda está fraca por causa da corrida? Ou foi minha perícia no beijo? - perguntei rindo, uma pontada de curiosidade real camuflada sob a piada.

- Não tenho certeza, ainda estou tonta.

- Talvez deva me deixar dirigir.

- Ficou maluco? - respondeu, incrédula e com a voz levemente mais alta. _Quem ficou maluco é quem te deu uma carteira de motorista_, quis responder.

- Posso dirigir melhor do que você em seu melhor dia. Você tem reflexos muito lentos.

- Não sei bem se isso é verdade, mas não acho que meus nervos, ou minha picape, possa aguentar.

- Um pouco de confiança, por favor, Bella - ela me fitou, remexeu nas chaves dentro do bolso, mordeu o lábio... Mas em seguida sorriu sem humor e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada disso. Nem pensar.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Em que Universo alguém poderia pensar que Bella dirige melhor do que eu? Que é mais seguro tê-la no volante do que no passageiro? E eu com medo de não me controlar. Alice deveria ter medo é do perigo que Bella representa para si própria!

Me ignorando, ela começou a caminhar para o lado do motorista, mas cambaleou. Eu a segurei pela cintura.

- Bella, já gastei muito esforço pessoal a essa altura para manter você viva. Não vou deixar você se sentar ao volante de um carro quando nem consegue andar direito. E, além diso, as pessoas não deixam que os amigos dirijam bêbados - encerrei, rindo.

- Bêbada? - protestou.

- Está embriagada com minha presença - respondi com outro sorriso divertido.

- Não posso contestar isso - ela ergueu a chave derrotada, e eu a peguei vitorioso. Vá com calma... Meu carro é um cidadão idoso.

- Muito sensível - concordei, já sonhando com o dia que eu veria a velha caminhonete num ferro velho, e daria bom carro a Bella. E que chegasse aos 250 Km/h, no mínimo.

- E você não está nada afetado? - perguntou chateada, me pegando de surpresa como sempre. - Com minha presença?

Eu não respondi; a pergunta se auto-respondia: eu sempre estava afetado com a presença de Bella. Ao invés disso, me aproximei, roçando os lábios em seu rosto numa lentidão exagerada. Bella estremeceu. Talvez eu estivesse até mais embriagado do que ela.

- Apesar disso... tenho reflexos melhores.

* * *

_N/A: (coro de anjos) Aleluiaaa! Aleeeluiaaaa! Aleeeeluiaaaa! Aaaaaleeluiaaa! (/coro de anjos)_

_É, assim, eu demorei. Eu demorei demais. Aposto como todo mundo achou que eu tinha parado. Bom, pra ser sincera, eu também tinha achado... Então... eu estava comendo uma pêra com amendoim (hey, eu sou estranha, não precisa falar u.u) e PÁ! comecei a escrever._

_O que eu posso falar pra me desculpar? Eu viajei. Eu voltei de viagem e fui curtir os últimos dias de férias. Depois, fiquei MA-LU-CA com todas as tarefas e provas da escola nova. Depois, chegou O BLOQUEIO. Um dos maiores. Depois tive (estou tendo, mas agora está melhor, obrigada) problemas com uma amiga. Depois tive problemas com o carinha que eu gostava (ele não gostava de mim, mas não disse isso e HEY, eu fiquei achando que tinha chance e depois me desiludi), depois um dos meus melhores amigos disse que me amava, só que eu não gostava dele e ele meio que ficou chateado e a amizade BABOU (uma garota nunca está pronta pra isso/fato) e depois eu assumi a liderança numa bostinha de uma gincana na escola e fiquei MA-LU-CA, totalmente pilha de nervos estressada até o dedão do pé com isso. Só agora acabou._

_Enfim, dá pra sacar a parte que com toda essa pressão eu não conseguia me concentrar e escrever//fato. Mas mesmo assim, estou morrendo de vergonha pela demora. É indesculpável (por mais desculpas que eu tenha dado). Mas... eu de coração peço MILHÕES de desculpas por isso._

_E... OMG, eu amo vocês! QUANTAS REVIEWS! Eu nem consigo começar a agradecer! É muito importante, foi muito bonito da parte de vocês!! CARAMBA, vocês são FERA! 75 REVIEWS POR DOIS CAPÍTULOS!! UUUUUh, cara, morri e virei a Bella! *-*_

_Desculpem não poder responder, mas é sério, UAU, eu agradeço por todas as reviews do fundo do meu coração, e se pudesse dava um porsche amarelo pra cada um de vocês como agradecimento *-* Com um Edward dentro de brinde. iHEOIHioheiohIOEHIOohie. enfiiim! Muito obrigada, mesmoo! Se não tivessem reviews, podem ter certeza que eu não teria superado o super bloqueio, porque podem ter certeza que eu sempre vinha ver as reviews, e li todas e fiz festinhas com todas!_

_Nossa, como é BOM ESTAR DE VOLTA! SInto até um calorziinho especial por isso (ignorando o SUPER MEGA frio daqui e meus dedos congelando). _

_Aaah, eu não revisei o cap. Estava muito empolgada pra postar, perdoem os erros! E... huum... eu estou tentando escrever na droga do Novo Acordo Ortográfico =X Então, deve ter saído Metade velho portugues metade novo portugues... perdoem, é culpa da academia brasileira de letras!! iehoeheoiheoieh_

_Espero reviews de novoo! *-* E espero que vocês gostem do capítuloo (eu adoro essa cena do beijo, mas é só uma questao de opinião, Né!). Confesso que devo demorar umas duas semanas pra postar, mas JURO que posto! =D_

_Divirtam-se enquanto isso! iehiheoheoieheiohe_

Beijos,

Muffim.

_PS: Para quem também leu SImplesmente Muffin: NÃO ESTOU PROMETENDO NADA, mas talvez vocês vejam por aí uma pequena short da velha Lily. Presente de Fim de Bloqueio... Não seii... Talvez... vamos ver nas próximas semanas... mwhahahaa!_


	4. 14: A Mente Domina a Matéria

**14. A mente domina a matéria**

De início, Bella exibiu uma careta por me deixar ao volante. Mais de uma vez, ela se remexeu desconfortável e encarou a estrada como se não tivesse certeza que pudesse sobreviver. Sorrindo abertamente de seus medos bobos - como se eu fosse permitir que algo fizesse mal a ela! - peguei sua mão sobre o banco, me permitindo seu calor suave, me obrigando a queimar com um prazer que não poderia ser considerado racional.

Mas não era isso que todo esse dia fora? Irracional? Suponho que eu não devesse me surpreender mais, então.

E ainda havia esse sentimento - que ultrapassava as barreiras de qualquer coisa descritível - uma mistura de alívio, contentamento e... _felicidade_. Observando o pôr-do-sol à nossa frente, observando Bella ao meu lado, os cabelos revoltos pelo vento, tão absolutamente pura em sua inocência... Isso me atingiu com um baque. _Eu tinha conseguido; Bella estava a salvo._

Ainda perdido em minha própria realização, me peguei acompanhando Bill Halley com _Lean Jean_.

- Gosta de música dos anos 50? - Bella perguntou, falando pela primeira vez em um bom tempo.

- A música dos anos 50 era boa - respondi, me lembrando vividamente da época que Esme insistiu durante meses que eu aderisse à moda do topete de Elvis. - Muito melhor que a dos 60, ou dos 70, eca! - nada apagaria da minha memória todos aqueles adolescentes cantando _Yellow Submarine _a todo lugar que eu fosse. - A dos 80 era suportável - encerrei.

- Vai me dizer um dia qual é a sua idade? - a direção de seus pensamentos me pegou de surpresa, como era de se esperar. Imagino que um dia, de tanto me surpreender, eu simplesmente me acostumaria a isso. Mas eu estava no meu melhor humor do último século - literalmente - e nem a perigosa curiosidade dela iria tirar isso de mim.

- Isso importa muito?

- Não, mas ainda assim fico imaginando... - ela contorceu seu rosto numa careta - Não há nada como um mistério não resolvido para manter a gente acordada à noite - Bella havia aprendido rápido demais como me manejar a seu gosto; sabia que eu não deixaria que idéias sobre minha idade tirassem seu sono ou, pior, dessem lugar a outras idéias, mais perigosas.

- Eu me pergunto se vai perturbar você - conjecturei em voz alta. O que todos esses anos significariam para ela? Com certeza não era _normal_. À simples menção da palavra, quis rir. _Normal_ era a última coisa que eu era.

Ela finalmente ficaria horrorizada? Por sair com alguém com idade suficiente para ser seu bisavô? O que seu medo não fez, sua moral faria? Ou nada mudaria, e ela se comportaria como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Eu não estava nem perto de decifrar a resposta, quando sua voz me trouxe de volta à superfície. - Experimente.

Suspirando, olhei no fundo de seus olhos. Bella sustentou o olhar, e não havia nada ali além da curiosidade genuína. Fitá-la tão profundamente havia sido um erro, percebi, quando perdi todo o receio de lhe contar mais um pouco da minha história.

Afinal de contas, apesar de recear que ela saísse correndo, eu sabia que ela não faria isso. Bella era apegada demais à seu senso de perigo iminente para isso.

Cuidadosamente, observei o sol poente antes de falar. Queria dar a ela a chance de se horrorizar longe de meus olhos. - Nasci em Chicago em 1901 - fiz uma pausa, dando-lhe tempo. Então, a encarei novamente; seu rosto era impassível. Sorri levemente, percebendo que eu estava certo em pensar que nada assustava-a, continuei: - Carlisle me encontrou em um hospital no verão de 1918. Eu tinha 17 anos e estava morrendo de gripe espanhola.

Voltando a olhar a estrada, ouvi sua respiração, buscando pela mais mínima alteração, mas esta não veio. Olhei em seus olhos e não havia reprovação ali; foi como uma injeção de coragem. - Não me lembro muito bem... Foi há muito tempo e a memória humana diminui - tentei acessar aqueles arquivos danificados, tentando recordar, embora tudo visto por meus olhos humanos fosse distorcido como uma foto em movimento. Só havia uma coisa que eu podia me recordar perfeitamente, e eu estava muito longe de lhe dar os detalhes horríveis. - Lembro de como foi, quando Carlisle me salvou. Não é fácil, não é uma coisa que se possa esquecer.

- E seus pais? - vagamente, me lembrei de meu pai acamado, o primeiro de nós a morrer, de minha mãe em seu leito de morte, pálida e fraca, mas ainda preocupada com seu filho, até seu último suspiro.

- Eles já haviam morrido da doença. Eu estava sozinho. Foi por isso que ele me escolheu. Em todo o caos da epidemia, ninguém sequer percebeu que eu tinha desaparecido.

Imaginei que ela ainda quisesse saber algo sobre minha família - a original -, ou que fosse perguntar algum fato histórico. Mas, obviamente, Bella correu direto para a pergunta mais terrível.

- Como foi que ele... salvou você? - eu me amaldiçoei por não ter simplesmente respondido "Uma centena de anos ou algo assim" e deixado o assunto de lado; agora ela estava perto demais de um lugar que eu queria Bella longe para sempre.

Inspirando profundamente, eu escolhi as palavras, optando pelas mais imprecisas, embora eu tivesse toda uma sorte de adjetivos precisos como a lâmina de uma navalha sobre o assunto, começando por _dor lancinante_.

- Foi difícil. Não há muito de nós com a necessidade de fazer isso. Mas Carlisle sempre foi o mais humano, o mais compassivo de nós... - havia muita admiração em minha voz - Não acredito que se possa encontrar alguém igual a ele em toda a história - pausei, sabendo que ela precisaria de mais detalhes para se dar por satisfeita. - Para mim, foi simplesmente muito, muito doloroso.

Eu me recusava a falar mais sobre a transformação, próximo demais daquela minha terrível visão. Bella pareceu notar isso, e permaneceu em silêncio, embora eu soubesse que sua mente perigosa já saltava para todo tipo de questão que eu queria evitar a todo custo. Percebi que ela não deixaria o assunto morrer dessa forma, e enveredei por um terreno mais seguro.

- Ele agiu por solidão. Este em geral é o motivo por trás da decisão. Fui o primeiro da família de Carlisle, embora ele tenha encontrado Esme logo depois. Ela havia caído de um penhasco. Levaram-na diretamente para o necrotério do hospital mas, de alguma forma, seu coração ainda batia - alguns podiam chamar de sorte, ou milagre. Eu chamava de destino.

- Então você precisa estar morrendo para se tornar... - ela deixou a palavra no ar, e eu senti um pontada de dor com isso. Embora já estivesse ficando um tanto incomodado sobre como ela me forçava a voltar ao assunto.

- Não. Carlisle é assim. Ele nunca faria isso com alguém que tivesse alternativas - bem diferente de meu comportamento irresponsável, percebi, respeitando meu pai ainda mais. - Diz ele que é mais fácil, porém, se o sangue estiver fraco - eu desviei o olhos dela, imaginando se esse detalhe era sanguinolento o suficiente para saciar sua curiosidade.

- E Emmet e Rosalie?

- Carlisle trouxe Rosalie à nossa família em seguida. Só bem mais tarde percebi que ele esperava que ela fosse para mim o que Esme é para ele... Ele era cauteloso com seus pensamentos perto de mim - eu rolei os olhos, pensando na ingenuidade da coisa toda, visto que... bem, Rosalie é Rosalie. E eu sou eu. E essas são coisas que não se misturam tão bem assim. - Mas ela nunca foi mais do que uma irmã. Apenas dois anos depois ela encontrou Emmet. Ela estava caçando... Estávamos nos Apalaches naquela época... E encontramos um urso prestes a acabar com a vida dele. Ela o levou para Carlisle, mais de 150 quilômetros de distância, com medo de não conseguir fazer isso sozinha - eu inspirei, sentindo o ar queimando horrivelmente, a despeito do fato de Bella não ter nenhuma ferida aberta. - Mal consigo imaginar como a viagem foi difícil para ela.

Eu fitei-a intensamente, horrorizado com a proximidade de nossa situação com a história de Emmet, e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrado com ela, com sua calma... Ergui nossas mãos entrelaçadas e acariciei seu rosto, subitamente perdido em seus olhos, enquanto uma pequena parte de mim ainda se perguntava o que eu faria se fosse Rosalie. Eu não sabia se teria conseguido.

- Mas ela conseguiu - Bella disse, escolhendo exatamente as palavras que eu precisava ouvir, enquanto abaixava seu olhar para seu colo, seu rosto levemente avermelhado.

- Sim - eu concordei num sussurro. - Ela viu alguma coisa em seu rosto que lhe deu forças. E eles estão juntos desde então. Às vezes eles moram separados de nós, como um casal. Mas quanto mais novos fingimos ser, mais tempo podemos ficar em determinado lugar. Forks parecia perfeito, então todos nos matriculamos no colégio - eu ri, pensando que daqui a alguns anos Rosalie provavelmente decidiria que era tempo de outra grande festa, com ela mesma no centro das atenções e convenceria Emmet com a promessa da sétima lua-de-mel num lugar cheio de predadores exóticos. - Imagino que tenhamos que ir ao casamento deles daqui a alguns anos, _de novo_.

- Alice e Jasper?

- Alice e Jasper são duas criaturas muito raras. Os dois desenvolveram uma consciência, como dizemos, sem nenhuma orientação externa. Jasper pertencia a outra... - procurei pela palavra, mas nada melhor me ocorreu. - família, um tipo _muito_ diferente de família. Ele estava deprimido e vagava sozinho. Alice o encontrou. Como eu, ela possui certos dons que estão além da norma de nossa espécie.

Imediatamente me arrependi de ter citado os dons de Alice, quando a voz deslumbrada de Bella cortou minha linha de pensamento. - É mesmo? Mas você disse que era o único que podia ouvir o pensamento das pessoas.

- E é verdade. Ela sabe outras coisas. Ela vê coisas... - eu suspirei levemente, sabendo que tinha de ir em frente agora. - Coisas que podem acontecer, coisas que estão chegando - eu apertei minha mão no volante, me recusando terminantemente a pensar no assunto. - Mas é muito subjetivo. O futuro não está gravado em pedra. As circunstâncias mudam.

Eu sabia que estava dizendo isso mais para me convencer, mas não podia evitar. Rilhei meus dentes, sabendo que se aumentasse a pressão no volante ele quebraria. Meus olhos se cravaram em Bella, lembrando a mim mesmo que eu havia conseguido. Voltei a encarar a estrada meio segundo depois, não querendo que ela visse a luta interna em meus olhos. Desejei que ela deixasse as coisas como estavam, embora eu soubesse que era inútil.

- Que tipo de coisas ela vê?

Me obriguei a não _pensar _e responder a pergunta dela com naturalidade. - Ela viu Jasper e entendeu que ele procurava por ela antes de saber de sua existência. Ela viu Carlisle e nossa família, e eles se uniram para nos encontrar. Ela é mais sensível a não humanos. Sempre vê, por exemplo, quando outro grupo de nossa espécie está chegando. E qualquer ameaça que ele possam apresentar - _ou que eu possa apresentar_, acrescentei amargo.

Por mais irônico que fosse, me peguei agradecendo a Deus quando ela desistiu do tópico. - Existem muitos de... sua espécie?

- Não, não são muitos. Mas a maioria não se acomoda em um lugar. Só os que são como nós, que desistiram de caçar pessoas - eu sorri minimamente, tentando aplacar o possível efeito de minhas palavras - podem viver juntos com os humanos por um determinado tempo. Só descobrimos uma família como a nossa em uma pequena aldeia do Alasca. Moramos juntos por um tempo, mas éramos tantos que ficamos visíveis demais - lembrei-me dos boatos crescente sobre nosso clã quando moramos por lá. - Aqueles de nós que vivem... de forma diferente tendem a ficar juntos.

Sua próxima pergunta não me pegou de surpresa. - E os outros?

- Nômades, em sua maioria. Às vezes todos nós vivemos desse jeito. Fica tedioso, como qualquer outra coisa - _principalmente quando Alice resolve que não pode viver sem um closet do tamanho de um campo de beisebol._ - Mas nos deparamos uns com os outros de vez em quando, porque a maioria de nós prefere o norte.

- Por que isso? - ela perguntou, acho que sem realmente pensar em sua própria questão. Rindo levemente, eu estacionei - _finalmente_ - a camionete em frente à casa vazia e desliguei o motor, nos deixando no escuro.

- Não abriu os olhos esta tarde? Acha que posso andar pela rua à luz do sol sem provocar acidentes de trânsito? - eu ri de sua expressão surpresa, como se tal coisa nunca tivesse lhe ocorrido. - Há um motivo para que tenhamos escolhido a península de Olympic, um dos lugares mais desprovidos de sol do mundo. É bom ser capaz de sair à luz do dia. Você não acreditaria em como pode ser cansativo viver à noite por oitenta anos.

- Então é daí que vêm as lendas?

- Provavelmente.

- E Alice veio de outra família, como Jasper?

- Não, e isso _é mesmo_ um mistério. Alice não se lembra de nada de sua vida humana. E ela não sabe quem a criou. Ela despertou sozinha. Quem a criou desapareceu, e nenhum de nós entende por que, ou como, ele pôde fazer isso. Se ela não tivesse aquele outro sentido, se não tivesse visto Jasper e Carlisle e soubesse que um dia se tornaria uma de nós, provavelmente teria se transformado numa completa selvagem.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto eu pedia à qualquer força superior que a mantivesse longe do tópico de Alice. Felizmente, o estômago dela atendeu às minhas preces, roncando sonoramente até para ouvidos humanos.

Senti o crescente calor de seu rosto, me sentindo terrível por meu lapso. Quantas horas ela passara sem comer? Definitivamente não era bom para seu frágil organismo esse tempo todo de jejum.

- Desculpe, estou impedindo você de jantar - disse, envergonhado de minha gafe, embora não quisesse deixá-la ir. _Ainda não_.

- Eu estou bem, verdade.

Ignorei sua mentira óbvia, e tentei me justificar. - Nunca passei tanto tempo com alguém que se alimenta de comida. Eu me esqueci - Bella manteve o silêncio por dois segundos antes de falar.

- Quero ficar com você - eu sorri, embora ela não pudesse ver, me permitindo sentir o conforto de saber que minha obsessão era ao menos minimamente correspondida.

- Não posso entrar? - perguntei cauteloso, não sabendo se ela desejaria uma... _invasão_ dessas. Ela retornou com outra pergunta.

- Gostaria de entrar? - quase ri, imaginando que já era hora de ser convidado, levando em conta todas as noites que passei em seu quarto, mas limitei minha resposta a um "Sim, se não houver problema", enquanto saia de meu assento e dava a volta na velha camionete. Bella ainda não havia se movido um milímetro quando abri sua porta.

- Muito humano - ela sorriu e eu senti um calor de satisfação.

- Definitivamente está vindo à tona - andamos lado a lado, em direção à porta, Bella lançando eventuais olhares em minha direção, aparentemente duvidando de minha presença.

_Bobinha_. Como se eu fosse deixá-la. Como se eu sequer _pudesse_.

Avançando alguns segundos à sua frente, eu rapidamente peguei a chave reserva e abri a porta, na intenção de tratar Bella como ela merecia.

Ela parou, uma interrogação em seu rosto. - A porta estava destrancada?

Sorri brevemente. - Não, usei a chave que estava embaixo do beiral - ela não disse nada, apenas caminhou em frente, acendeu a luz e me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Estava curioso sobre você - eu não tinha certeza do que me fizera confessar, pelo menos em parte, meu comportamento noturno. Talvez todo o resultado do dia, ou talvez fossem somente seus olhos.

- Você me espionou? - ela perguntou sem, no entanto, parecer irritada. Tomei isso como um bom sinal e decidi que não deveria deixar o momento passar.

- O que mais se pode fazer à noite? - respondi, quase animado. Bella não pareceu ter resposta nenhuma, e eu decidi fechar a porta e me encaminhar em direção à cozinha. Ela acordou de sua reflexão silenciosa, tomando o mesmo rumo. Eu me sentei numa cadeira, e ela me fitou longamente antes de abrir a geladeira, retirando uma lasanha congelada para seu jantar. Eu observei seus movimentos, perdido no modo como aquilo tudo me era _familiar_ e _confortante_.

Assisti seu cuidado com a comida, embora ainda quase tivesse deixado o prato cair. Eu sentia como se pudesse me afogar naquela deliciosa realização a qualquer momento. Afinal, não era assim que eu deveria me sentir? Depois de anos vagando sozinho, eu finalmente pertencia a algum lugar - a alguém.

- Com que freqüência?, ela perguntou abruptamente, ainda assistindo o microondas.

- Hmmm?, respondi, sem realmente saber do que ela estava falando. Eu havia mergulhado em minhas próprias reflexões.

- Com que freqüência você veio aqui?

Não tenho certeza do que me levou a responder com toda aquela honestidade. Talvez tivesse simplesmente sido pego com a guarda baixa e não tive tempo de pensar. Ou talvez quisesse que ela soubesse - Venho aqui quase toda noite.

Bella girou para me encarar, seu rosto surpreso. _Bem, essa era uma inversão de papéis interessante._

- Por quê?

- Você é interessante quando dorme - sorri internamente, achando promissora a sua reação à minha confissão e sendo encorajado por isso. - Você fala.

Antes que eu pudesse prever tal reação, seu rosto ficou rubro, e ela arfou um "Não!", agarrando-se à bancada da pia com as mãos.

Fiquei quase simultaneamente arrependido de minha grande boca. É claro que ela não acharia a idéia tão divertida assim, pensei, subitamente preocupado. _Provavelmente_ era muita sorte que eu tivesse demorado tanto para estragar o dia.

Por mais que não se importasse com meus aspectos monstruosos de minha natureza, eu não deveria pensar que ela seria tão condescendente com meu _voyerismo_, invadido sua privacidade daquela forma.

Eu me sentia profundamente arrependido. - Está com raiva de mim?

Bella não me encarou. - Isso depende! - exclamou num sussurro sob sua respiração, agora rápida. Eu aguardei os momentos que ela levou para se recuperar, esperando a continuação que não veio.

Não me agüentei. - De?

- Do que você ouviu! - ela soltou, acusatoriamente olhando em minha direção. Subitamente entendi o motivo de sua comoção e me levantei, parando à sua frente e capturando aquelas mãos delicadas nas minhas. Procurei por seus olhos, embora não mais estivesse preocupado com sua raiva. Bella só estava com _vergonha_, e eu queria mostrar a ela que não havia nada ali para se envergonhar.

- Você sente falta da sua mãe - comecei, num murmúrio. - Lamenta por ela. E, quando chove, o som a deixa inquieta. Você costumava falar muito de sua cidade, mas agora é menos freqüente. Uma vez você disse: "É _verde_ demais" - não pude conter um riso de escapar por meus lábios, mesmo que fosse quase um sussurro. Ela não pareceu se irritar mais com isso.

- Mais alguma coisa? - nós dois sabíamos que nem tudo havia sido dito. Vencido, eu admiti que ela havia dito meu nome. Bella meramente suspirou. - Muito?

Procurei uma resposta sutil. - O quanto chama de "muito", exatamente?

- Ah, não! - ela abaixou seu rosto, ficando ainda mais vermelha, causando em mim aquela necessidade instintiva de protegê-la, nem que fosse de si mesma. Puxei-a para mim, surpreso em como o gesto pareceu natural e me curvei, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não fique constrangida. Se eu pudesse sonhar, seria com você. Não me envergonharia disso - acrescentei, correndo uma mão por suas costas, e esperando que ela se recuperasse, enquanto me tornava extremamente consciente do calor de seu rosto; aliás, extremamente consciente de todo seu calor e maciez, moldando-se contra meu corpo marmóreo. De repente, havia uma nova fome em mim, e quanto mais eu estivesse perto dela, mais eu queria estar.

Eu não estava tendo um momento exatamente inocente e pueril quando senti-a se enrijecer em meus braços ao se dar conta da chegada de Chefe Swan - algo que eu já estava alerta há alguns minutos.

- Seu pai pode saber que eu estou aqui? - perguntei, embora já imaginasse a resposta.

- Não sei bem... - ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa e eu entendi o recado.

- Em outra ocasião, então... - e, ágil como deveria ser, saltei pela janela da cozinha, encontrando um ótimo posto de observação na copa de uma árvore ali perto.

- Edward? - sua voz me chamou, provavelmente sem sequer ter percebido meu movimento. Eu ri e depois voltei ao silêncio enquanto seu pai abria a porta da frente e entrava na casa.

Eu estava muito bem acomodado, ouvindo a conversa trivial dos dois e ri da óbvia falta de habilidade de Bella em esconder sua animação - embora a única diferença entre nós dois é que eu aparentemente sabia ser mais discreto.

Ela foi tão transparente que até o velho Chefe Swan não pôde deixar de perceber:

- É sábado - ele disse pensativo, o tom de seu pensamento viajando sobre o comportamento comum da filha, e essa nova afobação... - Não tem planos para esta noite?

- Não, pai, só quero dormir um pouco - ela não chegou nem perto de esconder a ansiedade em sua voz, e seu pai continuou discorrendo sobre o assunto em sua mente, embora eu só pudesse captar a idéia geral.

- Nenhum dos meninos da cidade faz seu tipo, hein? - ouvi-a negando, parecendo mais genuína agora, embora provavelmente só eu pudesse entender a ênfase na palavra "meninos"; seu pai deveria ter sido mais específico, perguntando sobre as criaturas mitológicas também. - Pensei que talvez aquele Mike Newton... Você disse que ele era simpático - tal como a filha, o pai também havia me pego de surpresa com aquela direção da conversa. Eu rilhei meus dentes, simplesmente odiando a idéia como um todo, e odiando Mike Newton mais ainda.

- Ele é _só_ um amigo, pai - a forma como ela rapidamente dispensou o pretendente me acalmou, embora eu ainda sentisse o ciúme correndo em mim. Suponho que teria de me acostumar. _Ou matá-lo_, pensei com um sorriso, violentamente contente com a idéia.

Mais alguma conversa pequena, e Chefe Swan deixou a filha tomar as escadas em direção a seu quarto. No tempo que ela levou para subir dois degraus, eu sai de minha escuta e escalei a janela de seu quarto, deitando confortavelmente em sua cama.

Bella fez um escândalo fechando a porta e, sem me notar, disparou para a janela, observando a copa das árvores. Ri internamente, ouvindo-a sussurrar meu nome contra a noite.

- Sim? - respondi, a risada em minha voz. Ela virou-se para mim, a mão sobre o peito e a boca semi-aberta, classicamente surpresa.

- Oh!, deixou escapar, se apoiando debilmente contra a parede. Foi um grande esforço dizer "Desculpe" ao invés de rir abertamente. - Me dê um minuto para meu coração voltar a bater.

Sem deixar de sorrir, sentei-me deliberadamente lento, estendendo meus braços convidativamente.

- Por que não se senta aqui comigo? - disse, pegando-a pelos braços e trazendo-a para meu lado, e nossas mãos permaneceram unidas - Como está o coração?

- Me diga você... Sei que você o ouve melhor do que eu - voltei a rir, num grande esforço para não despertar a atenção de seu pai. Continuamos alguns segundos em silêncio, e eu teria ficado muito feliz em passar horas apenas assim, próximo a ela, nossas mãos entrelaçadas, apenas ouvindo o bater de seu coração.

- Posso ter um minuto como ser humano? - não é como se eu tivesse opção, pensei, enquanto acenava em direção à porta: "Certamente". - Parado - ordenou, tentando parecer severa e falhando miseravelmente. Entretanto, apenas sorri.

- Sim, senhora - lentamente me transformei numa estátua, enquanto ela se levantava num salto, pegando o pijama e a inseparável _nécessaire_ sobre a mesa e me deixando sozinho no quarto escuro.

Ouvi seus passos pelo corredor, a porta do banheiro batendo... E eu estava a sós com meus pensamentos, então. Mas era um bom momento para pensar - eram bons pensamentos. _Tudo tinha dado certo_, por hoje, ao menos. E eu sabia que hoje tinha vindo com uma grande quantidade de desafios.

E eu estava saindo com uma quantidade ainda maior de vitórias. Como eu não estaria exultante de felicidade? Como eu não estaria transbordando de contentamento? Afinal, eu estava livre - o mais livre que poderia - para expressar todo esse gigantesco sentimento que havia crescido dentro de mim por ela.

_O que não haveria para comemorar?_ Carlisle estava certo. _A mente realmente domina a matéria_. E era isso que eu refletia quando Bella entrou novamente no quarto, vestindo um moletom cinza e uma camiseta bastante usada. Imaginei Alice tendo um ataque e percebi que, embora pudesse ser totalmente estranho em outra pessoa, aquilo era o certo para Bella.

- Bonita - declarei, ao que ela não acreditou nem por um segundo, deixando isso bem claro com uma careta. - Não, fica bem em você - insisti, e dessa vez ela aceitou o elogio e sussurrou um obrigada enquanto se sentava ao meu lado novamente, fitando o chão. - Para que tudo isso? - perguntei porque, embora estivesse imerso em meus pensamentos, metade de minha atenção havia percerbido todo o _show_ na sala de estar. Seria impensável deixar de prestar atenção nela pelo menor dos segundos.

- Charlie pensa que eu estou escapulindo de casa.

- Ah - bem, nada que eu já não tivesse imaginado sozinho. Entretanto, poderiam haver outras razões para a desconfiança do pai. - E por quê?

- Ao que parece, eu pareço meio animada demais - eu sorri, pegando seu queixo e erguendo seu rosto para mim. _Éramos dois animados, então_, pensei, escaneando seu rosto corado, claro e macio como creme...

- Na verdade, você parece quente - anunciei, pensando no sentido literal e figurado do termo. Inspirei lentamente, tendo certeza de estar no total controle e seu cheiro - agora misturado ao _shampoo_ de morango - despertou em mim todo tipo de sensação: minha boca nadou em veneno e meus músculos se retesaram, logo antes que eu os obrigasse a relaxar; simultaneamente, havia essa fome, tão forte quanto a sede, essa vontade de estar mais perto, de tocar sua pele morna...

Lentamente, aproximei meu rosto de seu pescoço, e a senti ficar ainda _mais_ quente, enquanto sua pulsação disparava. Um murmúrio baixo de prazer escapou de minha garganta, mas eu não me importei; seu calor, seu aroma, sua mera presença nublavam minha mente - o que poderia ser um tanto problemático, levando em conta todo o controle que eu deveria ter perto dela.

- Parece ser... - ela começou, aparentemente tão dispersa quanto eu - muito mais fácil para você, agora, ficar perto de mim - sua voz saiu rouca, enviando pequenos arrepios por minha espinha e eu tive um problema _muito grande_ em controlar alguns impulsos realmente humanos que me ocorreram.

- É assim que parece pra você? - perguntei de volta, delicadamente retirando o cabelo molhado de sua nuca, meus lábios correndo levemente por sua pele arrepiada.

- Muito, muito mais fácil - ouvi sua respiração ofegante e novamente tive problemas com minha mente nublada; outro murmúrio de deleite escapou por meus lábios. Bella tomou isso como algum tipo de resposta, e continuou. - Então eu estava me perguntando... - ela se interrompeu novamente quando passei a delinear sua clavícula com a ponta dos dedos, finalmente tendo a chance...

- Sim? - sussurrei contra sua mandíbula, e a senti tremer.

- Por que - também sua voz vacilou e tudo que eu quis naquele momento foi tomá-la em meus braços, cobrindo meus lábios com o seu - você pensa assim?

Ainda muito ocupado, eu ri sob minha respiração.

- A mente domina a matéria - respondi, e ela se moveu para longe de mim. Eu parei de respirar, abruptamente horrorizado demais com as possibilidades. _O que eu teria feito de errado?_ Eu teria, _por favor, não permita_, machucado meu amor? Tranquei meu maxilar, irritado demais comigo mesmo e essa _maldita_ falta de controle.

Ela me fitou com seus grandes olhos chocolate, mas não havia acusação ali, nem dor. Eu continuava sem entender mas, aos poucos, relaxei. Isso, com toda certeza, deveria ser mais um comportamento _bizarro_ e inexplicável da parte dela.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não... Ao contrário - eu ergui as sobrancelhas. - Está me deixando louca.

Sua declaração era absolutamente inesperada - ou seja, exatamente algo que ela diria. Se eu pensasse racionalmente - como eu _deveria_ pensar - veria que só estava piorando tudo. Mais cedo, na trilha, eu vira - e sentira - que as coisas podiam muito bem sair do controle, e não seria só no meu turno. E quando o vampiro sedento de sangue é o único no controle, bem...

Entretanto, eu não estava pensando da maneira que deveria pensar. Bella acabara de me dar um grande presente, com sua sinceridade chocante. Afinal, talvez - e esse era um grande _talvez_ - houvesse uma maneira de estar junto dela, da maneira que as coisas _deveriam_ ser.

- É mesmo? - provoquei.

- Gostaria de uma rodada de aplausos? - ela replicou sarcástica, e não pude deixar de sorrir com malícia. O que eu queria?

_Bella Swan, pra viagem, por favor._

- É uma surpresa agradável - expliquei, não querendo parecer demasiado arrogante. - Nos últimos cem anos, mais ou menos - o sarcasmo escapou da minha boca e eu não contive, percebendo como era bom ser _honesto._ - nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas. Não acreditava que um dia iria encontrar alguém com quem quisesse ficar... de outra maneira, não como meus irmãos e irmãs - _Céus, de tantas maneiras que não podia nem pensar em todas sem perder o foco. - _E então, descobrir, embora tudo seja novo para mim, que sou bom nisso... - _Aliás, que _posso_ fazer isso sem te matar - _ Em ficar com você...

Meus olhos dispararam por seu rosto, observando a curva cheia de seus lábios entreabertos e ali estavam as idéias de novo. Voltei aos seus olhos uma fração de segundo depois, e ela nem havia reparado meu movimento.

- Você é bom em tudo - ela respondeu com naturalidade, como se a dúvida de tal fato nunca houvesse passado por sua cabeça. Não me importei em apontar o _terrível_ engano - de que importaria? - e rimos juntos aos sussurros.

- Mas como pode ser tão fácil agora? Esta tarde...

- Não é fácil - eu suspirei, imaginando que deveria ser melhor em atuar do que pensava. Bella não parecia ter a menor idéia de como era difícil; de como não havia nada nela que não me atraísse da maneira mais perigosa possível. - Mas hoje à tarde, eu ainda estava... - procurei uma palavra boa o suficiente, sem sucesso. - indeciso. Lamento muito por isso, foi imperdoável de minha parte me comportar daquele jeito.

Havia sido mais do que isso, mas ela não se importou: - Não foi imperdoável.

- Obrigado - eu sorri, embora ainda considerasse meu comportamento indesculpável. - Veja você - comecei, sem mais ter certeza do que dizer. Meus olhos deixaram seu rosto, fitando nossas mãos. - Não tinha certeza se eu era bastante forte... - me recusei a encerrar a frase e, ao invés, trouxe sua mão ao meu rosto. A sensação era tão boa quanto da primeira vez. - E enquanto ainda havia essa possibilidade de que eu fosse... - _um monstro? Fraco? Um assassino? - _dominado - inspirei lentamente o aroma de seu pulso; queimou como fogo puro, mas agora havia a satisfação daquele perfume -, eu era suscetível. Até que me decidi que tinha _força_ suficiente, que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que eu fosse... - _novamente, de que eu fosse o que? Um vampiro em sua pior definição? - _De que eu pudesse... - tentei completar a frase, mas ainda não podia dizer as palavras certas em voz alta, então desisti.

Em sua voz, ouvi a compreensão de minha dificuldade - E não existe essa possibilidade agora?

- A mente domina a matéria - repeti, erguendo os olhos novamente e sorrindo abertamente. Não pude deixar de rir do tom natural que ela discutia sua própria vida. Embora, na verdade, eu devesse lhe dar uma bronca.

- Caramba, essa foi fácil - _novamente_, por melhor que eu conseguisse me explicar, Bella não tinha a menor noção da realidade. Eu ri. Esse dia havia sido tudo no mundo, menos fácil.

- Fácil pra _você_! - repliquei, tocando a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado. Percebi que, apesar de todos meus melhores esforços, minha boca nadava em veneno e imediatamente me senti sujo, profanando um terreno sagrado. - Estou tentando - acrescentei, na intenção de ser honesto - Se for... demasiado, tenho certeza absoluta de que poderei partir - eu havia me perdido na _intenção de honestidade_; ficar longe dela era uma missão que eu nunca poderia ter certeza.

Observei sua raiva tigre-gatinho cintilar e ri internamente. Ela não gostava da idéia mais do que eu próprio.

- E será mais difícil amanhã. Fiquei com seu cheiro em minha cabeça o dia todo e vou ficar incrivelmente dessensibilizado. Se ficar longe de você por qualquer período de tempo, terei de começar de novo. Mas não do zero, imagino - _Piedade, não do zero._

- Então não vá embora - ela retrucou imediatamente, a voz intensa. Eu não sabia se seria capaz de resistir a seu pedido.

- Isso é bom pra mim - disse, sorrindo novamente. - Coloque os grilhões... Sou seu prisioneiro - enquanto falava, fechei as _minhas_ mãos ao redor de seus pulsos delicados, e ri. No que dependesse de mim, nenhum de nós estava indo a lugar nenhum.

- Você parece mais... otimista do que de costume - ela salientou, a intuição que eu tanto amava e temia brilhando em seus olhos.

- Não é pra ser assim? - respondi, sorrindo mais ainda. - A glória do primeiro amor - _e único_, mas eu pretendia manter a leveza do momento -, essas coisas. É inacreditável, não é, a diferença entre ler uma coisa, vê-la em fotos e experimentá-la?

Não imaginei que ela fosse concordar - e entender tão rapidamente: - Muito diferente. Mais poderoso do que imaginei.

- Por exemplo - continuei, incapaz de me parar. Tive de me esforçar para manter minha fala numa velocidade que Bella entenderia -, a emoção do ciúme. Li sobre isso umas cem vezes, vi atores que o retrataram em mil peças e filmes diferentes - _e isso contando por baixo. _- Mas foi um choque pra mim - _um choque desagradável_, pensei, sem conter uma careta . - Lembra o dia em que Mike a convidou para o baile?

Bella assentiu: - Quando você começou a falar comigo de novo.

Eu sorri minimante com seu comentário.- Eu esperei, irracionalmente ansioso para ouvir o que você diria a eles, para ver sua expressão. Não pude negar o alívio que senti, vendo a irritação em seu rosto. Mas não pude ter certeza - _Com Bella? Ter certeza?_ _Como se fosse possível!_ - Foi a primeira noite que vim aqui - a confissão lutava para se libertar há tanto tempo que eu não mais podia impedir. - Eu lutei todas as noites, enquanto via você dormir, com o abismo entre o que eu sabia que era certo, moral, ético, e o que eu _queria_. Sabia que se continuasse a ignorá-la, como devia fazer, ou se afastasse por alguns anos, até que fosse embora, um dia você diria sim a Mike - a idéia queimou em mim -, ou a outro igual a ele. Isso me deu raiva.

_Isso ainda me dava raiva_, pensei amargo. Bella sorriu ante minha pequena pausa e uma onda gigantesca de carinho por aquela pequena e frágil garota - o ponto central de minha existência - me tomou. Eu baixei meu tom de voz a um sussurro, sentindo como se nunca pudesse ser delicado o suficiente com ela.

- E então, enquanto você estava dormindo, disse meu nome. Falou com tanta clareza que no começo pensei que estivesse acordada. Mas você se virou inquieta e murmurou meu nome mais uma vez, e suspirou - eu ainda podia me lembrar de todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos como se estivessem acontecendo naquele momento. - A sensação que me tomou depois foi enervante, foi perturbadora. E eu sabia que não podia mais ignorar você.

Sentado ali ao seu lado, sentindo o calor gradual de seu rosto rubro, ouvindo seu coração batendo como se não houvesse amanhã, dominado pela sensação indescritível de seu aroma... Eu simplesmente não entendia como eu demorei tanto tempo para chegar nesta conclusão.

_Ia além do óbvio_, percebi. Era imperdoável que eu tivesse esperado até aqueles garotos ordinários se apresentarem como concorrentes para realizar como eu a amava.

- Mas o ciúme... é uma coisa estranha. É muito mais poderoso do que eu teria pensado. E é irracional! Agora pouco, quando Charlie lhe perguntou sobre aquele ser desprezível do Mike Newton... - eu sacudi a cabeça, abanando pensamentos desejosos de uma morte lenta e dolorosa para o garoto humano.

- Eu devia saber que você estava ouvindo - o tom dela era reprovador, mas seu pequeno sorriso arruinava o efeito.

- É claro.

- _Isso _o deixou com ciúme, não é?

- Sou novo nisso - expliquei, tentando não parecer tão terrivelmente obsessivo -; você está revivendo o que há de humano em mim e tudo parece mais forte porque é novo.

- Mas sinceramente - seu tom era sarcástico -, isso incomodar você, depois de eu ouvir que Rosalie... Rosalie, a encarnação da pura beleza, _Rosalie_... - ela repetia o nome com desgosto, raiva, e eu subitamente percebi que eu devia soar da mesma maneira - era pra ser sua. Com ou sem Emmet, como eu posso competir com isso?

Eu quis rir de sua cegueira, mas imaginei não ser o melhor caminho a tomar.

- Não existe competição - respondi simplesmente, lhe sorrindo e a trazendo para mais perto; levei suas mãos até minhas costas, e Bella se moldou contra mim, a respiração vindo cuidadosamente controlada. _Preocupada comigo_.

- Eu _sei_ que não existe competição - ela disse, tão baixo que ouvidos humanos teriam dificuldade de lhe ouvir. - É esse o problema.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. _Como _lhe fazer entender? - É claro que Rosalie é_ mesmo_ linda à maneira dela, mas mesmo que não fosse minha irmã, mesmo que Emmet não lhe pertencesse, ela não exerceria nem um décimo, não, nem um centésimo da atração que você exerce sobre mim - _O mundo inteiro não poderia tal feito, _pensei, ainda tentando fazê-la entender a impossibilidade de seu pensamento - Por quase noventa anos andei entre os meus, e entre os seus... O tempo todo pensando que eu era completo comigo mesmo, sem perceber o que procurava. E sem encontrar nada, porque você ainda não estava viva.

- Não é justo. Não tive que esperar tanto. Por que me saí com tanta facilidade?

Provavelmente eu não deveria ter ficado com o absurdo de sua frase. Ainda sim, eu ri. - Tem razão. Eu devia mesmo dificultar as coisas para você - soltando um de suas mãos e colocando-a em minha outra mão, eu afaguei seu cabelo, descendo numa cascata por suas costas. _Ela nunca pensava em si mesma?_ - Você só tem que arriscar sua vida a cada segundo que passa comido e certamente não é muito. Só precisa dar as costas para sua natureza, sua humanidade... Que valor tem isso.

Obviamente, ela não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse. - Muito pouco... Não me sinto privada de nada.

- Ainda não - respondi, subitamente me lembrando do final inevitavelmente triste dessa história. Porque tão certo como o sol que nasce no horizonte, um dia ela _seria_ privada de algo.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, ouvi seu pai subindo as escadas. Fiquei imediatamente alerta, tentando ouvir o tom de seus pensamentos.

- O que... - Bella começou a perguntar, mas eu não lhe dei tempo de terminar; a deixei sem uma palavra e saltei a janela aberta, direto para uma árvore.

- Deite-se - pedi, antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de se cobrir, deitada de lado. Logo em seguida, Chefe Swan abriu a porta, observando a filha presumivelmente dormindo. Havia em seu pensamento uma nostalgia e ele já ia embora, quando Bella deixou escapar um suspiro teatral.

O velho homem cerrou os olhos durante um longo minuto, subitamente desconfiado. Por fim, decidiu que ela dormia e se retirou. Ele não havia retirado a mão da maçaneta e eu já estava ali, deitado ao seu lado, meu braço audaciosamente sob as cobertas, envolvendo-a contra mim.

- Você é uma péssima atriz... - sussurrei em seu ouvido - Eu diria que esta carreira está vetada para você.

Seu coração disparou, e eu podia senti-lo batendo loucamente. Bella murmurou um "Dane-se" sob sua respiração e eu sorri, começando a cantarolar sua canção de ninar. Passaram-se alguns segundos, mas ela não deu o menor sinal de relaxar.

Eu parei. - Quer que eu cante para você dormir?

- Ah, sei - respondeu-me, rindo num sussurro. - Como se eu pudesse dormir com você aqui!

- Você faz isso o tempo todo - assinalei. Ela não se deixou levar.

- Mas sem _saber_ que você estava aqui.

Eu ignorei o tom pretensiosamente raivoso de sua voz, porque Bella era simplesmente uma tentação forte demais, e todas aquelas idéias sobre o que fazer com nosso tempo estavam ali, tão concretas quanto o calor morno de sua pele contra a minha. - Então, se não quer dormir...

Ela segurou a respiração - claramente eu não era o único com idéias perigosas por ali.

- Se não quero dormir...?

Eu ri. - O que quer fazer, então?

Foram alguns segundos antes que ela respondesse.

- Não tenho certeza.

_Bem, eu tenho. Infernos, como eu tinha certeza. _- Conte-me quando decidir - repliquei com simplicidade, correndo meu nariz por sua pele arrepiada, inspirando lentamente _aquele_ perfume...

- Achei que estivesse dessensibilizado.

Eu sorri soturno. Provavelmente eu nunca ficaria totalmente dessensibilizado. - Só porque eu estou resistindo ao vinho, não quer dizer que não possa apreciar o buquê. Você tem um aroma floral, de lavando... ou frésia. É de dar água na boca.

Não foi antes de aguardar por sua resposta que me dei conta do que havia dito. Fiquei imediatamente preocupado, mas Bella não se importou.

- É, o dia fica perdido quando não há _alguém_ me dizendo que meu cheiro é apetitoso - seu tom era leve, e eu ri. Passaram-se alguns segundos em silêncio, e eu suspirei.

_Definitivamente, _sem conversar o esquema de me controlar ficava mais difícil.

- Decidi o que quero fazer - ela disse, aparentemente interpretando certo meu suspiro. - Quero saber mais de você.

- Pergunte o que quiser - _Peça o que quiser e será seu._

- Por que você faz isso? Ainda não entendo como pode se esforçar tanto para resistir ao que você... é - ela se interrompeu, alarmada. - Por favor, não me entenda mal, é claro que eu fico feliz que resista. Só não vejo porque você se incomoda com isso.

Eu precisei organizar meus pensamentos, tentando criar uma metáfora - uma idéia - que lhe explicasse, antes de falar.

- É uma boa pergunta e você não é a primeira a fazê-la. Os outros, ou seja, a maioria de nossa espécie que se satisfaz com nosso quinhão, eles também se perguntam por que vivemos. Mas veja bem, só porque recebemos... uma certa mão de cartas... não quer dizer que não possamos levantar as apostas... Conquistar as fronteiras de um destino que nenhum de nós quis - _Colocando assim, eu parecia um trailer de filme do Velho Oeste_, pensei divertido, tentando achar uma explicação mais sólida. - Tentar reter o que quer que seja de humanidade essencial que pudermos.

Bella não respondeu. Apenas o silêncio frustrante de sempre durante vários longos minutos.

- Dormiu? - perguntei, mesmo sabendo que não.

- Não é só isso - ela me respondeu, num tom que dizia claramente como eu era tolo.

- O que mais quer saber?

- Por que pode ler mentes... Por que só você? E Alice, vendo o futuro... Por que é assim?

Eu dei de ombros para sua pergunta. Esse provavelmente continuaria sendo um grande mistério por muitas centenas de anos.

- Não sabemos realmente. Carlisle tem uma teoria... Ele acredita que todos trazemos para esta vida algumas de nossas características humanas mais fortes, e que elas se intensificam... Como nossa mente e nossos sentidos. Ele acha que devo ter sido muito sensível aos pensamentos dos que me cercavam. E que Alice tinha alguma precognição, onde quer que estivesse.

Dessa vez, Bella não hesitou antes de sua nova pergunta.

- O que ele trouxe para sua nova vida, e os outros?

- Carlisle trouxe sua compaixão. Esme trouxe sua capacidade de amar apaixonadamente. Emmett trouxe sua força, Rosalie, sua... tenacidade. Ou você pode chamar de teimosia - eu ri. - Jasper é muito interessante. Ele foi muito carismático em sua primeira vida, capaz de influenciar quem estivesse por perto a ver as coisas da maneira dele. Agora ele pode manipular as emoções dos que o cercam... Tranqüilizar o ambiente de pessoas irritadas, por exemplo, ou excitar uma tuba letárgica. É um dom muito sutil.

Bella permaneceu alguns momentos em silêncio, digerindo as informações. Eu lhe dei seu tempo, esperando pela próxima pergunta.

- Então, onde tudo começou? Quer dizer, Carlisle mudou você e antes alguém deve tê-lo mudado, e assim por diante...

Pensei em lhe sugerir uma carreira em Filosofia.

- Bom, de onde você veio? Da evolução? Da criação? Não podemos ter evoluído da mesma maneira que as outras espécies, predador e presa? Ou, se não acredita que tudo neste mundo simplesmente aconteceu sozinho, o que eu mesmo tenho dificuldade de aceitar, é tão difícil acreditar que a mesma força que criou o delicado peixe-anjo e o tubarão, o bebê foca e a baleia assassina, possa ter criado nossas espécies juntas?

- Vamos esclarecer isso... Eu sou o bebê foca, não é? - ela me perguntou, soando levemente ultrajada.

- É - respondi simplesmente, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Ela era sempre a mais frágil, que pergunta boba de se fazer.

Aguardei sua próxima pergunta durante alguns segundos, mas esta não veio.

- Está pronta para dormir? Ou tem mais alguma pergunta? - acrescentei, imaginando que sim.

- Só um milhão delas, ou dois.

- Temos amanhã, e depois de amanhã, e o dia seguinte... - relembrei, gostando da maneira que aquilo soava; _como eternidade_.

- Tem certeza de que não vai desaparecer de manhã? Afinal de contas, você é mítico - concluiu, como se _aquilo_ fizesse alguma lógica.

- Não vou deixá-la - afirmei categoricamente. _Nem que eu pudesse_.

- Mais uma, então, esta noite... - ela se interrompeu abruptamente, e eu pude sentir o calor de seu rosto corando furiosamente.

- O que é? - indaguei, minha mente já disparando para todos os absurdos que ela poderia querer perguntar e sem conseguir chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

- Não, deixa pra lá. Mudei de idéia.

Eu usei meu tom persuasivo. - Bella, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa - ela não respondeu, e eu gemi de desespero. - Pensei que seria menos frustrante não ouvir seus pensamentos. Mas está ficando cada vez _pior_.

- Fico feliz que não possa ler meus pensamentos. Já é bem difícil que você me ouça falar dormindo - parecia bastante resoluta, mas eu dei mais uma chance à persuasão.

- Por favor? - como resposta, ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Mudei de tática. - Se não me disser, vou supor que é algo muito pior do que é na realidade - afinal, minha mente realmente já vagava, procurando o que seria tão terrível. - Por favor? - repeti, a voz carregada da súplica.

- Bom...

- Sim? - pressionei, ansioso por olhar em seus olhos, mas ela muito espertamente fitava a parede.

- Disse que Rosalie e Emmet vão se casar logo... - por um segundo de loucura, imaginei se ela queria um convite para festa. - Esse... casamento... é o mesmo dos humanos?

Eu ri abertamente; aliviado e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Não era nem de longe motivo para tanta comoção.

- Sim, imagino que deve ser igual - optei por uma resposta mais suave, não querendo tornar pior seu embaraço. Qualquer um com livre acesso aos pensamentos de Emmet saberia que a realidade estava bem longe de um _"imagino"_. - Eu lhe disse, a maioria dos desejos humanos está presente, só oculta por trás de nossos desejos poderosos.

Bella soltou um "Ah" educado e não pareceu que fosse falar mais.

- Havia algum propósito por trás de sua curiosidade? - perguntei, subitamente curioso também.

- Bom, eu fiquei me perguntando... sobre você e eu... um dia...

Surpreso, me tornei imediatamente mais sério, as imagens de um potencial desastre rondando como abutres em meus pensamentos. Uma coisa era ter todos esses desejos só para mim, confortavelmente distantes de chegarem perto da realidade.

_Outra coisa bem diferente era ter a própria Bella sussurrando-os para mim, no escuro, abraçados em sua cama._

_Maldição_, parecia que tudo só continuava ficando mais difícil.

- Não acho que... - lutei com as palavras, enquanto lutava com meu próprio controle que fora duramente atiçado - que... fosse possível para nós.

- Porque seria difícil demais para você, se eu ficasse assim tão... perto? - precisei de um segundo antes de responder; Bella já estava perto _demais_ para seu próprio bem e sua voz continuava formando as imagens em minha mente sem que eu pudesse impedir.

- Certamente isso é um problema. Mas não era no que eu estava pensando. É só que você é tão macia, tão frágil - _e ainda se acha tão forte!_ - Tenho que calcular meus atos a cada momento em que estamos juntos para não machucá-la - as palavras agora queimavam como ácido, mas ela _precisava_ entender. - Posso matá-la com muita facilidade, Bella, simplesmente por acidente - suavizei minha voz instintivamente tentando não assustá-la. Já podendo confiar em meu controle, afaguei seu rosto com minha mão. _Seda sobre vidro_. - Se eu fosse precipitado demais... Se por um segundo não estiver prestando a devida atenção, posso estender a mão, querendo tocar seu rosto, e esmagar seu crânio por engano - senti um arrepio de horror correr minha espinha. - Não sabe como é incrivelmente _quebradiça_. Eu não posso, jamais, perder qualquer controle quando estou com você_._

Com uma dor crescente, ouvi sua respiração - agora acelerada - e, _de alguma forma_, não achei que fosse um sinal de atração. A não ser que ela fosse realmente maluca, claro.

- Está com medo? - perguntei, quando a ansiedade atingiu níveis insuportáveis. Bella ainda aguardou um minuto inteiro antes de responder, muito contidamente.

- Não. Eu estou bem.

Incrivelmente, eu acreditei. E, apesar da conversa parecer ter morrido ali - _nada _como confessar potenciais homicidas para matar um assunto -, eu agora queimava com outra curiosidade.

- Mas agora estou curioso... Você já...? - eu me interrompi, incapaz de continuar. Sentia-me subitamente ciumento.

- É claro que não - foi sua resposta imediata, seguida daquele agradável rubor em seu rosto. - Eu lhe disse que nunca senti isso por ninguém, nem perto.

- Eu sei - repliquei, muito embora queimasse de alegria com sua resposta. - Mas sei o que outras pessoas pensam. Sei que amor e desejo nem sempre andam de mãos dadas.

- Para mim, andam - sua voz era categórica. - Agora, de qualquer modo, eles existem para mim dessa forma - acrescentou, com um suspiro.

- Isso é bom - respondi com um sorriso deliciado. - Temos pelo menos uma coisa em comum.

- Seus instintos humanos... - ela hesitou, e eu esperei que ela vencesse sua própria vergonha. - Bom, você me acha atraente _nesse_ sentido, afinal?

Eu ri, desarrumando seu cabelo carinhosamente. A pergunta deveria ser refeita; _Existia algum jeito que ela não fosse atraente para mim?_

- Posso não ser humano, mas sou um homem - afirmei, imaginando _como _ela poderia ainda duvidar de uma coisa dessas.

Ao invés de outra pergunta, Bella bocejou. Decidi que, por mais que fosse contra a idéia, ela deveria dormir.

- Respondi a suas perguntas, agora deve dormir.

- Não sei se posso - ela respondeu, entretanto sua voz soava cansada e sonolenta.

- Quer que eu vá embora? - perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas receoso.

- Não! - sua negação veio rápida e alta demais; eu ri. Em seguida, passei a cantarolar sua canção de ninar, e não levou muito tempo antes que Bella adormecesse serenamente em meus braços.

Vampiros não podiam dormir, mas eu percebi que ali, segurando minha Bela Adormecida, eu havia encontrado aquele momento de paz e abençoada fuga do mundo.

* * *

_N/A: É, bem, acho que parte que eu digo que demorei é meio desnecessária, não? Tipo, até o E.T do Spielberg já percebeu. Anyway, quero agradecer novamente ao apoio de vocês, e ao suporte, porque foi realmente muito importante pra mim!_

_Espero que possam pensar: "Poxa, valeu a pena esperar a Muffim ter seu momento de loucura no meio do mato!"_

_Talvez eu esteja meio enferrujada, então perdoem qualquer bobagem nesse capítulo, que no próximo eu já devo pegar o ritmo, sim? _

_E, claro, eu meio que acham que vocês vão entender quando eu disser que é meio MUITO difícil responder todas as reviews, não? Tipo, seriam mais umas 15 páginas de respostas! Mas, eu agradeço de coração a todo mundo, e prometo que capítulo que vem respondo as próximas reviews!_

_Obrigada à todos que clicaram no link/leram/comentaram/favoritaram!_

_Beijos saudosos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Ah, sim, gente, vamos comentar, não? Eu estive longe durante tanto tempo, pobrezinha de mim (cara do gatinho do Shrek)... *-*_


End file.
